Adventures Of Sly Cooper and the Gang: Green Wolf
by XxXAnime4everXxX
Summary: Based on Sly Cooper: Band of Thiefs(2) But with an added character! The Green Wolf is an female thief that is being chased by Carmelita fox, but when The Green Wolf meets up with Sly Cooper and joins him and the gang. She helps them with finding the Clockwerk parts with many diffrent twists in every scene! Rated T for language/Violence *DO NOT OWN PICTURE OR SLY COOPER* OC/Sly
1. Green Wolf

This is my First Sly Cooper Story! Enjoy and please leave a review! This with one of my O.C so please enjoy (:

_Chapter One_

"_The Green Wolf"_

"DAMN IT." Carmelita growled then slammed her hands on the table.

"A robbery is being planned and I'm put to desk work?!" She then got up grabbing her jacket and her pistol.

"A new thief has been born and is making herself big in the newspapers, well today is the day when I take down this 'Green Wolf'." The fox told herself as walking out the police station to the cool air of Paris.

"Or should I say Star Madson." Carmelita finished and ran down the streets to find this wolf.

**-Star-**

Running down the streets of Paris made this wolf question why she was a thief. The joy of police being after her? Her name being in the newspapers? The shiny diamonds she stole? Hell she didn't know and didn't care. It made her feel alive when she did. Star then grinned to herself upon making it to her new destination of the mansion. She was on the roof of the mansion with her black backpack filled with items she would use. Pulling out her computer and having to hack the security cameras around the house.

Star worked alone robbing people. She felt as if finding a partner would be too difficult. Nobody would ever meet up to her standards. Star was fast, quick on her feet, good with her hands, and always thought ahead before making her move. They called Star the 'Green Wolf', not because she had green fur, her fur was a mixture of black and grey with long light brown hair. But because she wore green tights with a black short skirt along with high black boots and a tight green shirt that had a green star with a green black on it. She liked the name the media gave her.

She snapped back to reality and made a hole thought the ceiling and jumping down. If her research was correct she would ended up in the large safe that the owner had. Star landed in stacks of money and smiled at the sight of green being ever where. She grabbed thousands of dollars before leaving a calling card of the symbol she had on her shirt and exiting the same way coming in. Only making the robbing at least 15 minutes. As she ran off with the money in her backpack she leaped from building to building avoiding falling down, she was too good to fall. As she landed on a building she then heard a familiar voice.

"Freeze Thief!" The voice was demanding and high. Star once again smiled her evil smile and turning around only to see Inspector Fox with her shock pistol pointing right at her.

"Drop the money Wolf." Inspector fox shouted with her pistol still high in the air. Star then started to laugh at the police officer that just a few weeks ago started to track her down.

"Carmelita Fox we meet once again, I would love to stop and catch up but I have business to take care of." Star spoke sarcastically.

"And I have a job to do and that is to take you to jail you crook." she warned approaching closer.

"Got to go my little police officer but I say you should just go find Sly Cooper, you know the one you fell in love with." She laughed as Carmelita got red with anger and embarrassment.

"W-What, how did you k-know?" The fox was token fully surprised.

"You just told me, now that's our little secret. We all know it's never going to happen. A police officer and the number one crook in the world in a relationship without anyone knowing? That's cute. Now run along. I have REAL work to finish." Star lectured trying to get Carmelita as mad as she could and it worked well. The fox was out of words to say but her orange fur was standing up and she squeezed her pistol harder.

"Au revoir." The Wolf chuckled before rushing off. Leaving Carmelita screaming in to the night sky. ('Au revoir' means bye in French.)

**-Sly-**

"And today we have another robbery that had taken place in a large mansion. Most had expected to have been Sly Cooper but as police looked in the safe of the mansion they had found a black and green calling card indicating that it had been the Black Wolf. She had most likely left the country to rob another innocent household, bank or museum. But why is the question going around. We will be back in 120 seconds with more news in pairs." The Baboon announced as a commercial came on.

Sly Cooper and the gang were relaxing in the safe house they own in Paris. The small but devious team included Bentley the Turtle that is the brains of the group, Murray the Hippo also known as the muscle for the group, and the well know Sly the leader and carry's out the plans. But to the group they just a bunch of childhood friends.

Sly was sitting at the main table in the safe house with Bentley while Murray was eating chip and watching TV. The team were laying low for a while so they can carry out the new plan they had in mind.

"The 'Green Wolf' is getting much media attention lately. I wonder what she is planning lately." Bentley began talking and went back working on his computer.

"It would be interesting meeting this "Green Wolf". Sounds like she would pissing off Carmelita for me." Sly babbled with a smile then continued, "Bentley would you look up 'Green Wolf' in Thief net for me. I'm curious about this girl."

"Gotcha." He replied typing quickly on his computer.

Sly wanted to meet this 'Green Wolf', she sounded like a good person for their new plan. You always need a backup in case something goes wrong.

"Found her." Bentley said calmly breaking Sly's train of thought. "Her Real name is Star Madson, living in Paris of course, height is 5'4, eye color is bright green, species is a wolf, most of her crimes are just robbery's, typical, but had a few murders that pointed to her." Bentley then turned the computer to sly showing him her picture.

"Hm, feisty I must say, but quit beautiful."

"SLY! For Christ sakes." Bentley shouted and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah 'focus on the plan.'" Sly mocked.

"Childish little brat of a raccoon." Bentley mumbled then looked out the sky to notice it was already sunset.

"Quick its sunset get everything ready for the attack and anything you will need after this robbery we will need to leave the country." Bentley informed and started to move quickly around the safe house.

**-Star-**

As Star walked into her Safe house she set her backpack on a table by the refrigerator.

Since she lived in her safe house she wanted it to feel like home. It had three rooms a bedroom, a small bathroom, and a large living room combined with her kitchen. The walls in the living room were her favorite shade of green, she had a plasma TV that she stole, a green couch, another thing she stole and her kitchen. Star then threw herself on the couch and laid there motion less for a few minutes.

"UUUUURRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG." Star groaned.

Sitting up she looked around bored even if she just came back from robbing places. Star will get lonely sometimes thinking about her life. She was never accepted and maybe that's why she is a thief.

Star then pushed the thought aside and saw that it was night time again. Bored as usual walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and changed in to her pjs. She wore a tank-top with shorts and made herself a cup of hot coco before logging on to her computer. As she went straight for thief net to look up sly cooper. Of course she knew who he was, everyone did. But she was interested in his motives to steal. As she read stories about him she learned it was all personal reason and that also his father was a master thief. She looked at his photos and thought that he was pretty cute, but then, of course, she would need to know if he would meet her standers. It would be amazing to work with sly and his gang. An international thief and a young clever female thief? Star knew it was never going to happen.

Star then snapped her focus back to the computer screen and saw that Carmelita was hunting sly down for 2 years now and never got to make a full arrest. Star then sighed at the fact that Carmelita had fallen in love with a master thief. How low could she get? The wolf then closed her laptop and placed it back in her bag. Laying on the couch thinking about leaving the country. She was done with Paris for now. She got up and looked out her window to hear loud music playing. Her Safe house was two blocks away from a popular night club that a Klaww Gang member owned named Dimitri. Every Night this lizard would blast music so loud it echoed through the streets of Paris!

"GOD DAMNIT DIMITRI." Star shouted as she covered her ears. She had very good earing and could hear things from miles away.

"If you won't turn down your music then I guess I'm going to do it for you." Star continued to say as she took off her shirt and shorts to replace them with her tight green shirt, green leggings, black mini skirt and knee high boots. As she grabbed her bag she packed her laptop, ropes, knifes and miniature bombs. Last but not least her favorite weapon. It was a double sided sword that brakes apart to become two daggers. She twirl it in her hand before breaking it apart and putting it in there sheath before running out the door.

**-Sly-**

As Murray completed his mission he returned to the van in front of the large sign of the nightclub. Bentley was in the back on his laptop and communicating with sly though the Binocucom. As Sly threw the hook at the van and Murray driving at full speed to bring the sign down. The sign came down with a large bang making a hole in the fountain that stood in front of the Night Club. As Sly jumped down to snatch the feathers of the clockwork parts, but he had a fight coming to him.

Did you enjoy? Hope you did! My apologizes for so much of Star in this but next will be mostly Sly and Star if I decide to continue this! Please it would mean the world to drop a Review! Please don't be harsh!

Until next time my Lovely's

Love you my Lovely's, Stay beautiful.


	2. Down he Goes, Away with Us

_Ayyyyyyyeeeeeee (; Hello guys! Back with a new chapter! Sorry if this will take a while to post I just got kicked out my house and we are moving in one month . So it's going to be crazy with soccer, basketball, school and FANFICTION~ But I promise when spring break comes I'll be prepared! P.S My birthday is one the 31 of March (; Mark your calendars- Enjoy this chapter ^-^_

_Chapter 2_

_Down He Goes, Away with Us_

As Sly was down underground where Dimitri had set up his printing press he climbed the pipes and ended up in front of a Purple Lizard.

"Gah! So… Raccoonus Doodus- you're like totally bumming my house up and bring me down! So very uncool. Why can't you let birds and bees be free bro?" Dimitri asked in his un-proper grammar.

"Listen Dimitri- you have no idea what you're playing with- it'll bring more than your house down…" Sly warned.

"Look, bro. I see that you are a tough cowboy… a man with taste… style…vision…a connoisseur of finer things. Like me. Look, I'm sure that two cats in a bag like us can work something out, yeah? We smooth yeah? Look… See the money? You like the money? You can take all you want! I can-" Sly then cut Dimitri off.

"No deal. You and the rest of the Klaww Gang have to be stopped. Clockwerk will never again see the light of day. Just hand over the tail feathers and we can-" Then once again Dimitri cut Sly off in the mist of his sentence.

As they argued back and forth about the Tail feathers Star had let herself in without being seen and sat on of the pipes watching how this fight would go. She sat on an old rusty pipe in shock upon seeing Sly cooper here. His raccoon tail swayed back in fourth from the anger he felt growing thought his body.

"I see why they call him ring tail." Star whispered to herself feeling as if busting in this conversation would be a mistake.

As Star zoned in and out of the conversation her anger boiled like water on a stove when she heard Dimitri say that Sly doesn't know what business is. She didn't know why she felt angry, maybe because she hated Dimitri with a burning passion? AS she thought more and more about the things that Dimitri said she began to giggle… then laugh out loud causing everything to stop and all heads turn to her. Knowing that she had all the attention now she leaped off the pipe and walked down the metal ally with every step her heels made a 'Clank' sound. She then stated to clap her hands slowing. The sound bouncing off the walls and causing a loud echo.

"Very nice Dimitri, Insulting a Master Thief with more experience then you? How brilliant." Star sarcastically told Dimitri who was still in shock.

The wolf then stopped by Sly and turned her head shining her bright green eyes at him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't The 'Green Wolf', what a pleasure to meet you." Sly had pointed out before taking off his hat and bowing to her like a gentleman.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Sly cooper." She replied with seeing that as he came up from the bow he had inspected every inch of her body that he can see.

"My dear Star had returned to see me? What a pleasant surprise." Dimitri piped up as he walked towards Star and stroking her cheek, before she slapped him away.

"Get your slimy hands off of me." Star hissed though her teeth reaching for her weapon but in a flash he had her in a death grip around both arms.

"Come on Pumpkin, I thought we were saving the juicy weapons for later." Dimitri enjoyed as he held harder and harder causing Star to flinch.

"Guess I'll just do this." Star hollered and spin kicked him in to the wall.

"Impressive." Sly added watching the whole thing play out.

"He's yours to kill, I'm just here to tell this hideous rat to turn his music down." Star explained fixing her long brown hair that went well past her waist.

"Now put on the show that I was dying to see, Sly." Star hinted to sly as she stood by him. He threw him a heavenly grin that made Star form a pink shade across her face.

Dimitri then stood up from being crushed and whipped the blood off of his face.

"Show your Bling and let me shine you!" Dimitri evilly replied.

"I have no idea what you're saying. And your suit sucks." Sly honestly said pointing his finger at Dimitri's Green suit with a red under-shirt that went way too low, along with a big gold belt with a big diamond in the center of it. Sly wasn't kidding, the suit was truly terrible.

"LET'S DANCE." Was Dimitri's last words before disappearing in a purple warp.

As sly battled out with the fast moving Dimitri who was disappearing though warps made it difficult for sly to battle. Still giving damage Dimitri. Star was on the toes at the battle ground. Dimitri hated her and she hated him it was quiet obvious that he would try to attack her. Star had done more than robbing and destroying his nightclub but she also killed Dimitri's older brother in front of him. She left him bleeding in his lap before running off. His brother was sent to kill star multiple times but failed. So she returned the favor to the Klaww Gang by killing one of their kind in front of them.

"Don't just kill her, make her suffer." Was the last words spoken by his brother.

She was thinking hard about what she had done. But she doesn't regret any of it. Proving once again how tough and far she was willing to go. Her thought was broken by Sly's voice

"STAR BEHIND YOU." He shouted across but before she could reacted her neck was being held by Dimitri.

Looking up and into his eyes she saw flames grow, anger from what happened years ago. He lifted her up high off the ground choking her till her last breath was token.

"Die, bitch DIE." He cussed out before being knocked out cold by Sly's cane.

As Star fell to the ground she laied there coughing and wheezing, catching her breath. She felt a hand on her back making her jump to her feet.

"Whoa whoa take it easy." Sly comforted her before they heard sirens.

"Now we got to get going." He continued

"We?" Star replied confused looking up at his eyes as he held out his hand.

"We." Sly grinned then helping her up.

Sly then dashed to grab the metallic tail feathers then rushing back to me.

"Sly ill distract the cops while you make a run for it to your gang." Star advised before dashing off to distract police that surrounded the area.

"Star run through the roof tops and we will be water tower." Sly's voice faded away as she ran to police. She turned around to see Sly run off with the stolen items. As she met up with the police she saw them fire there weapon at her. Dodging them before jumping on the roof tops to her next destination.

Running made Star feel alive, especially when the police where on her tail. Made her feel like a real thief. Star then stopped dead in her tracks to see Carmelita in front of her with her shock pistol.

"STOP THIEF." The orange fox shouted from the top of her lungs.

"I can't be a thief if I hadn't stolen anything." Star staled Carmelita see that she was right at her destination.

"Oh please, 'Green Wolf' then who robbed the night club." Carmelita then put her hand on her hip while emphasizing 'Green Wolf'.

"Your precious Sly Cooper, I'm just here to help this master thief, ya know? Thief's Honors." She smirked rising her right hand while her left pulled out my double sided sword.

"Shut up you street rat and drop the weapon." Carmelita cautioned walking forward slowly to attack.

"If would be a shame to hear on the news about a dead police officer wouldn't it be Inspector Fox?" Star then played with the sharp tip of the sword.

All got quiet as Star saw the Cooper van pull up and charged at Carmelita. The Fox reacted quickly by shooting her shock pistol multiple times but the wolf was far too good while in the air and coming down on Carmelita having her slam her back on the roof of the house.

"I recommend you before careful with your word Inspector Fox, lives are very precise and fragile, one could be taken away in an instant. The 'Green Wolf' would know." Star whispered in her ear with her sword to Carmelita's neck.

"I would never stop until you and Sly Cooper are behind bars." She hissed back.

"Keep wishing honey." Star growled before releasing her and jumping off the building to the van doors. Carmelita was on the building shaking her fist up in the air while Sly and Star waved goodbye to her in the speeding van.

I sat across from sly in the van who was cleaning his cane off before speaking up.

"Thank you Sly for letting me tag along with you in this you can just drop me off here, I'll be fine." Star hesitated saying while Sly looked up and tilted his hat back.

"I would usually agree with that, but I need you for our mission."

"Why would you need a young thief who can barely do anything?" She questioned him.

"On the contrary 'Green Wolf'. We read your profile and your every experienced with robberies and also killing, but a little help is always needed." Bentley had informed her from the front seat, as Star looked at Sly worried.

"What he said. By the way this is my gang Bentley the turtle, and Murray the hippo." Sly pointed as she nodded her head.

"So what do you say Star?" Sly asked while leaning on his knees making them closer.

"I say bring it." Star replied also leaning closer looking at his light brown eyes before giggling.

"If I may ask Sly, where are we going?"

"Monaco." Sly verbalized and grinned a smile at Star making her blush.

As the car ride went on they all chatted and got to know each other. Relaxing and making Star feel like she had a family.

"So Star, can you share with us a little about your past?" Sly asked.

"Oh, well. Both of my parents died and my siblings were also killed and I runaway living alone for the rest of my life." Star shared while the van got quiet.

"Sorry for asking Star I didn't-"Sly was cut off by Star finger to his lips.

"Its fine, I'm fine right now and I'll always be fine, the past is behind me." Star explained then smiled.

Sly smiled while Star Finger was still at his lips. She blushed and moved her hands.

"Were setting up camp here you guys tomorrow we shall go to India!" Murray announced with his deep voice bring the van to a sudden stop.

As exiting the van I looked around to see a dark green forest. Filled with trees that seemed to continue to the sky forever. Star was amazed from this view. She looked as everyone started to set up and walked along by sly

"What can I do to help?" She offered.

"Come with me to get some fire wood quickly so we start a fire before nightfall." Sly spoke while he pondered about other things.

"Let's make this interesting." Star began as a smile appeared on her half grey half black face.

Sly's ears then perked up to this idea.

"Go on."

"Who every gets the most firewood must…." Star started but couldn't think of anything until Bentley spoke up,

"Must stay up all night to protect us from any wild animal."

"Hmpt what do you say?" Sly said looking down at Star.

"Get ready for the rainy night Sly." The wolf repliyed before dashing off pulling out her sword and leaped high off the air to the higher branches.

"Wolves. Competitive animals." Sly said as he watched her from a distance cutting branches off.

"Your one to talk you thievius raccoonus." Bentley mumbled watching sly run to cut some wood.

"_There's a Raccoon_

_Who will rob you soon_

_There's a Wolf,_

_Who ran with the wolves_

_You will never see_

_Them in the dark_

_They are far too good_

_To wander in the park_

_One wears Blue_

_The other wears green_

_Together they will be_

_The Master thieves."_

_-Emily_

_Yeah! I posted this earlier than expected! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed . Next chapter will explain A LOT more about Stars past. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Please don't be harsh on me. I have big testing all week so I must study for it and my tournament for basketball is coming soon, so a lot of practices. Please forgive me if it takes a while to post! That poem just came to my head I know it's bad but I liked it. Thank you for reading!_

_Bye my Lovely's -Emily_


	3. The Night Talk

_Chapter 3_

_The Night Talk_

As Star ran though the darken woods she felt the cold air hit her skin making her shiver. Her fur helped her stay warm, but not as warm as she expected. She ran along the top of the trees slashing branches off with her sword. While Sly stood and watched her with a grin on his face. He watched the wolf and her movements study every little action. The way she leaped off of trees, her quickness of her feet, how she snapped her wrist to angle the sword. Everything seemed so majestic.

"Guess who's sleeping outside!" Star's voice echoed though the tree's making Sly twitch his ears.

"Not me." Sly replied back seeing Star carry wood taller than her.

Sly simply took his cane and hit it against a large tree causing branches to fly down and hit the ground.

"You. Sick. bastard." Star joked dropping all the wood and tackling Sly to the ground.

As they fought there little war Star jumped off and quickly picked up her wood and carried it back to the camp site where the tents were set up. The night sky had fallen and the sky was even more darken with the thick grey clouds that hung over them. She dropped all the wood in the center of the camp site and watched sly stumble back fixing his hat.

"I win. Guess who's sleeping outside?" Star said and rejoiced by throwing her hands up in the air and jumping to Murray to give him a high-five.

"Not exactly…" Bentley objected while fixing his glasses.

"WHAT." Both Sly and Star demanded.

"Well as you see we don't have an extra tent, so there for me and Murray will be sleeping in separate tents and you two shall share the outside till tomorrow morning when we leave. It's night time so I shall be heading to bed. Don't do anything funny Sly." He announced before heading off to his tent.

As Star and Sly stood there dumbfounded at they must sleep outside. Star then snapped out of it looking over at the tall raccoon. Not knowing what he was thinking killed her. His light brown eyes looked at her bright green and they sparkled. Star then started to blush across her mussel. Looking at this master thief even being in the presence of this thief made Star feel like she needed to be better. Sly was so mysterious.

"That smart ass of a turtle." Sly mumbled to himself then turned to see star giggling. He then smiled at her his kind smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH." They then turn their heads to see Murray running around on fire.

"Damn Murray you're a hot mess." Star bursted out before helping him and the fire.

"Thanks Star! You're a great team mate! I'm glad sly decided to keep you with us!" Murray Began in his loud thunderous voice.

"Thanks Murray it's an honor to meet you in person! It'll be fun working with 'The Murray'!" Star exclaimed feeling Murray put his large pink hand on her small shoulder.

"The Murray will save you from any danger! But before I do that I need to be well rested and er, fed! Good night my comrades! For tomorrow we get up and fight!" Murray then saluted us before heading off to bed.

"Good night big man." Sly had replied with and saluted him.

As the gang went to sleep the only ones left awake were Sly and Star who sat around the fire. Sly poked the fire with a stick and Star was looking at the dirt drawing different symbols. Minute after minute they sat in silence thinking about what had happened in the past 24 hours. _Ok let's see, I have met sly while helping him battle Dimitri, I joined his gang, got in a fight with Carmelita, met his gang, had a completion with sly, and now I'm sitting here by the fire with sly. _Star thought to herself before she saw sly scoot over to her side.

"So Star, tell me about you and your past." He had said in a curious way.

"I told you it all ready." Star recalled facing the ground.

"No you told me bits-and-pieces of it. Don't worry I won't judge." Star then looked up at the friendly face of Sly Cooper with a gentle smile. Who knew the nicest person would be a thief.

"I was raised by my mother and father along with my younger sister. Soon after my sister was born my mother died from a heart attack. My father was then depressed began drinking and I was taking care of my younger sister. One day after school I came home to see my sister dead in her crib and my father with a knife down his throat. I was terrorized seeing this, so I ran away before they could take me to an orphanage. I ran away to Paris to start a new life of crime. Only robbery's for a short while- you know what I shouldn't say more." Star panicked realizing she said too much.

"No, please Star, I don't care how terrible your past is it won't change anything." Sly whispered rubbing her back.

Star sighed then continued, "My first murder was of a police officer who tried arresting me. It felt right to me. I felt alive with all the murder's and robbery's. I met Dimitri back then while I snuck in his club to rob but got caught. He chained me and starved me, tortured me, touched me and-"Star started to shake and tears flowed down her eyes.

"I soon escape making him mad, sending his brother after me to kill me, after many failed attempts I, myself tracked him down and killed his bother in front of his eyes. Making him feel the pain I felt while he had me. He used me as a doll thinking I wouldn't hurt him back? No I made myself forget about everything in the past starting my life over again, of course this was well over 5 years ago. But hearing about you, gave me hope Sly, and meeting you. Oh my gosh my heart skipped a beat. I'm honored to be your partner to help you with this mission, no matter how long it takes." Star then finished feeling relived that she could tell someone.

As they sat there again in silence sly removed his hands off of Star's back. He never knew that something that bad could the klaww gang do to her. All of a sudden they felt light rain drops that soon became heavy showers.

"Crap." Was all Star could say as the large fire went out like it was a tiny candle.

"Star, I'm so sorry about what happened to you, thank you for trusting me with this and I will soon return the favor back. Now you want to sleep in the van." Sly thanked then stood up.

"I'm going to change first in the van if you don't mind." She said before standing up and stretching.

"If you peek, you better go dig your grave." She threated making Sly laugh before closing the door forcing sly to wait.

Star went through her bag and found of baggy long pants for the long night and a baggy old t-shirt. She threw on her clothes and but her old ones back in her bag. As she open the door of the van she found sly nowhere in sight.

"Sly?" Star asked into the night sky when all of a sudden she felt someone breathe on her neck with a low voice that whispered "boo."

"Very funny sly." She said turning around to find him smiling.

"Here I brought you some blankets and pillows." Sly then tossed her the items while drying himself off with a towel.

Star then started to make herself a make shift bed out of the pillows and blankets. By placing one blanket down and the three pillows around her and putting the other blankets on her. Snuggling in the comfortable bed she made. Then again Star looked at Sly feeling bad that he didn't have a place to sleep. He sat down in the passenger's seat with his eyes closed and his cane crossed across his body.

"Hey sly."

"Hm?" He mumbled and open one eye to see her grey and black face.

"Umm, do you want to sleep by me? I feel bad and-"Before she could finish her sentence sly was right next to her on the make-shift bed.

"I thought you would never ask." He teased before getting hit in the head with a pillow and a blanket.

"Just stay on your side you sneaky raccoon." She joked smiling.

As they laid there in silence. Star felt the heat of off Sly's body compressed to her. Even if they had separate blankets the area was so small there backs were pressed together. Star was blushing more than ever thinking about the fact that **her **body was pressed against **Sly Cooper's** body. She felt safe, she knew that sly had his cane with him too.

"Star?" Sly's voice was a gentle whisper.

"Hm?"

"I would have never thought that your bra would be dark blue and grey." Sly teased.

When Star heard this she kicked him with full forced in the butt, making him grunt in pain.

"Ow." Sly whimpered.

"You sneaky son of a bitch of a raccoon." Star laughed before drifty off in to deep sleep.

_WHAT? YOU MIGHT BE GETTING 2 CHAPTERS THIS WEEK?! THAT' IMPOSIBAL! Well I feel like I felt you all hanging so I will continue to make another chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. But in basketball I had gotten a minor concussion. ^^' not good. But I will never forget to write a chapter for you guys! Your reviews make me smile and feel like I'm useful! So I say thank you!_

_OH! And if you have any questions just leave a question and ill state your username and answer it for you in every chapter! (Will be starting it in chapter 5) But please if you have any question feel free to ask!_

_~Love you my Lovely's_

_-Emily_


	4. Spice Lord

_Chapter Four_

_India Spice Lord_

Star woke up to feel the van moving and a weight on her side. She opened her eyes to see her and Sly facing each other with his hands wrapped around her. When she noticed this she sat up trying to move his hands.

"Sly. Wake up." She whispered shaking him but in response he shifted his position to hold her tighter.

"Sly get your hands off of me." Star announced.

"Holfbdjgspsdfkn." Sly slurred before drifting off to sleep.

"He's hopeless with waking up." Bentley had said from the front seat

Star managed to be released from Sly's death grip and sat up. Since there was no room to sit anywhere because Sly is taking up the whole back of the van she just sat next to Sly. She looked around on the inside of the blue Cooper van. The walls was white and had seats on both sides with room in the middle while the front was like any other car.

"So where are we heading to Murray?" Star asked yawning.

"Were heading out to India." Bentley informed and went back typing on his computer.

"What are we exactly looking for in India?" She asked again scratching her head.

"You see we are searching for clockwork parts. Which is a giant metal bird that lived for centuries trying to kill sly and his family, the bird was taken apart and given to members of the Klaww gang." Bentley began.

As Star was listening intensely to what this bird Clockwerk had done to Sly and his family. She looked at Sly and felt sorrow for him. Watching his family die and there coming back to kill him, not a good situation to be in. Star may have saw her dead family but doesn't have many enemy's that want to kill her, but now joining the cooper gang she knew that's all going to change.

"So who's in India?" Star asked once again but had a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"A spice lord named Rajah who has the clockwork wigs that we plan on stealing it away from him." Sly awoken and muttered in a pillow.

"Damnit." Star mumbled under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Sly's ears perk up hearing Star cuss. She simply turned away.

As they drove to what seems like forever, they finally hit India. The quietness hit the van after Sly asked the question. Not even Murray spoke a word. Until they halted to a stop.

"We are here my friends! Welcome to India!" Murray spoke loud and proud as if he was speaking to a crowd.

As they walked out of the van they felt the warm humid heat hit them. Much different from the weather in Paris. As they walked around to find a safe house they found a cave which had rooms and objects in it.

"It seems like an old a banded war cave. Were they would plan out there missions and leave as soon as it was finished." Bentley Lectured.

"Kind of like what we're doing right?" Star joked high-fiving Murray.

"Hardy har har." Bentley yet again imitated.

As they all looked around the rooms and the artifacts in the cave Star walked into what seemed like a bedroom.

"Seems like it was recently used." She whispered to herself as she touched the bed with blankets and pillows on it.

"Odd. But what the hell?" She asked herself and smiled.

The room was a median sized room with a large bed and a closet. Right when you walk in the room there is a large mirror covering half of the wall. Star stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was tangled and messy, her fur was dirty, and worst of all she didn't feel 100% sure about the decision she made. She shrugged the thought aside and admired her body in the mirror. Even if she was wearing baggy clothes you could still see her figure. Her tail swinging around as she walked, her long legs, her curvy body was perfect for anyone. She started to trace her body form until she saw Sly at the door way looking confused.

"Walking away." He hesitated before turning around and back to the living room.

Embarrassed Star leaves the room and goes to the living room to see Bentley setting everything up for their mission. Star walks past and goes outside where the sun was at the highest it will be in the day. She walks over to the van to get her backpack but open it up to see Sly sitting staring back at her like he knew she was going to get her bag.

"Why did you cuss when I said Rajan's name." He questioned seriously.

"No reason, was shocked to hear his name again." Star replied quickly before grabbing her bag as quick as she can. But Sly grabbed it too and pulled her close.

"Come on Star, you can trust me." Sly said softly in her ear's making them twitch.

"It's not about trust Sly, it's about memory's that should not be brought up again." Star blurted out before a spark of anger hit her, Sly sensed this anger making himself let go and coming out the van.

"I'm-m sorry Star, I didn't mean to sound harsh." Sly quickly apologized.

"It's whatever. I'm going to wash up. We have a mission to go to." Star claimed quickly and threw a smile to Sly to show him she's ok.

"We?" He questioned raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"We." Star replied back with her backpack on her shoulder's throwing sly a smirk.

As Star walked through the living room she noticed that Bentley had binoculars set on the table they were green and black. Star examined it without picking it up.

"Aw yes these are your new binocucomes I have created for your first mission with sly. A small mission of sneaking in and taking pictures but you never know if you will need back up." Bentley informed while waddling over by star's side.

"When do we leave?" Star asked.

"You and sly leave at night fall."

"Wait you guys are not coming?"

"Me and Murray stay back so we won't slow you down. I mean you are so are so fast you could be gone within seconds without me and Murray knowing!" Bentley exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"That shall do them. I'm going to take a bath and change." She said before walking away swinging her tail back and forth before getting to the bathroom and closing the large, old, wooden door.

She saw that there was already hot water in the large tub and quickly hopped in. Star felt the warm water hit her skin making her relax. Washing all the dirt and grime of her body with an apple scented body wash. She felt like there was nothing to ruin the moment of silence before a loud banging on the door.

"Hurry up! We got to go!" Sly announced.

"Urg. Fine be out in five." Star mumbled back before quickly washing her hair, drying out and put on her regular clothing of green tights, black mini skirt, and long-sleeved top and knee high boots before dashing out the house to see sly perched up on a tree.

"Let's go." He grinned looking at Star before taking of seeing if she could catch up.

As they ran around an elephant who had a spot light on his back to too bridge to see it rolled up.

"Damnit, we got to find another way around." Sly barked.

"Already there Sly, already there." He turned his head to see Star climbing trees and leaping over the large wall that blocked out the outside to open up a beautiful city of India.

The thieves ran by monkeys and rhino's that tried to kill them every time they when spotted, they soon got to some short trees with large branches to run across on to a balcony with any open door. In a blink of an eye they were there opening the large colorful door decorated in colors of red, orange, yellow, beige and other warm color's. Sneaking in into a ballroom filled with many different kinds of guest. But the main attraction was of a golden statue with the clockwerks's wigs welded on to the back. The wigs shined in the light as if it was brand new. Sly waved a hand signal to Star meaning to be on the lookout to make sure nobody's coming. As he snapped different pictures of the wings, Rajan, an electronic winch, he suddenly stopped and squinted his eyes at the people here.

"Jean Bison, Arpeggio, Contessa, and Carmelita?" His voice cracked at saying 'Carmelita'.

"Hmpt, the bitch found me." Star mumbled softly to herself but could feel Sly's eyes staring at her with fire in his eyes.

"Hey Neyla's here. She's a cool cop if I could say so myself. Busted me out a few times and I repaid her with a hit man mission." Star continued as her grin got wider.

Sly then chuckled before saying, "Never thought I would hear that from you Star."

"Whoa watch your self-guys this party is crawling with cops!" Bentley screamed though the bincucomes after receiving the pictures.

"That's all the photo's I need, bring them back to the safe house and we'll start building a game plan." Bentley continued before disconnecting us.

"Let's get going star." Sly whispered.

"Sly Carmelita is coming." She mouthed the words and sly sprang into action.

He took off his hat, mask, and red leg band then threw them into the corner. Putting his face close to Star's and whispered.

"Play along with me if you want to live."

He them right away started to nibble on the skin of her neck. Licking, biting and leaving that spot sore. Star threw my hands around his neck as he lifted one of her legs around his waist.

"Oh yuki." Star moaned quickly thinking of a fake name.

From the corner of her eyes she say Carmelita stop saying, "Get a room you too. This is not the place for that." And walked away minding her own business.

When she turned around the corner Sly grabbed his things and put them back on.

"G-good thinking." Star breathed quickly feeling her face flush.

"Good acting, I thought we were dead for sure."

"You know we would of gotten away still right?" the wolf asked knowingly that they had time to scram out the window.

"I know, but what fun would that be?" Sly protested winking, before leaping out of the window.

"Hmpt, god damnit ringtail, you got me again." She laughed before following him back to the safe house for another mission to begin.

_I promised you guys a new chapter this week and here you go! I apologize for any mis-spellings, grammar errors or just a sentence that makes no fucking sense._. This was a terrible chapter but I am really excited for the next few chapters, I got some tricks up my sleeve *snicker* But basketball is over and here comes soccer try outs next week! DON'T FEAR MY FRIENDS THERE WILL ALWAYS BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! __UnlessImatasoccergamebeating someassandwinningthegamefore myteambeforecominghomelatean dwritinganotherchapterforsly cooper__. I will be impressed if you could read that! But thank you for the reviews and just taking time out of your day to read this! It truly means a lot to me! Ask me questions and PM me if you need to or just want to talk about random stuff! :D_

_Love you my lovely's_

_-Emily_


	5. Surprising Past

_Chapter 5_

_Surprising Past_

As Star woke up she looked around to see herself in bed tucked in. The sunlight escaped into the room making it bright. Star stretched on her bed before letting her feet dangle until it touched the ground. Wobbling at first but regaining her balance quickly. She then started to walk out her bedroom and into the large living room/kitchen as she walked in she noticed it was only Bentley and Murray.

"Hey where's Sly?" She questioned before grabbing herself a bowel, milk and some cereal.

"On a mission to open the draw bridge so me and Murray could get in and finish our mission." Bentley replied showing her the day plan. The page at the top said day one and had one mission for everyone.

"4 mission's in one day huh? Isn't that a lot?" Star said displeased.

"All in a day's work."

Star was munching on her cereal before she read what her mission was. In bold letters under 'Green Wolf' it said, "**Learn to belly dance**." Making her choke on her cereal.

"WHAT?! BELLY DANCING! THIS MUST BE A SICK JOKE?!" Star screamed still choking.

"It has a purpose." Bentley began.

"SO WHAT FUCKING PURPOSE IS IT?!" Star cussed angered.

"For in 2 days we will find you a costume so you could sneak with the other dancers and distract Rajan and we could steal the clockwork wigs." He said still discussing this with her.

Angered Star finished her food without talking and marched to the bathroom.

"It's not like you don't expose your body any ways." Bentley muttered.

"I heard that you stubby judgmental calculator. Go read a dictionary you prick." Star shouted slamming the door shut before hearing Murray roar with laughter.

Out on the field Sly had stolen the six keys by pick pocketing six different guards. Along the way taking other objects like diamond pens, large necklaces, rings and all sorts of goodies that would sell for cash. As he came back to the draw bridge he unlocked every lock and let the bridge fall with a loud bang. Instead of returning to the safe house Sly decided to explore the small city. Riding on elephants, jumping over a stream so deep it could drown him if he fell and to the main palace. The large palace was tan with windows all around, multiple balcony's and many hand painted art work. Sly only honestly like art work for there value price, not for their looks. He shrugged his shoulders walking away without thinking of anything.

"Just some pictures scribbled on a palace, nothing new." He walked away swinging his ring tailed tail back to the safe house.

As sly opened the door to the safe house he saw the same thing as usual, Bentley on his computer, Murray sleeping on the couch, but Star nowhere in sight.

"Nice job on the mission sly, next is Murray with the battle weapons to take down the choppers. Just in case they ever deicide to come for us." Bentley informed noticing that Sly wasn't listening.

"Yeah, yeah, hey where's Star?" Sly asked looking around to see if he could spot her or even catch her scent.

"She became disagreeable with her mission on learning how to belly dance and locked herself in the bathroom before calling me a stubby judgmental calculator and said go read a dictionary you prick."

"Yup that's our little Star." Sly chuckled and walked away with a wide grin on his face.

Star was in the bathtub thinking about her mission. _Belly dancing in front of an old enemy that had an obsession with me? That's not a good idea._ Star thought to herself before sinking down into the warm water. Her black and grey body was absorbing the water and enjoying the cleanness. Yes star had robbed and murder people, had hit men come after her and had police after her, but she would had never of thought of her past coming back like a boomerang.

"You can't throw away the past." Star advised herself before coming out.

She dried out and put on her clothes opening the door to see sly right there.

"We need to talk." He asserted before grabbing her arm and pulling her down the living room and out the door without anyone saying a word of what they are doing.

"Wh-hat? No! Let go of me!" Star argued back but sly covered her mouth and pointed to the guards around them.

"You're doing this on purpose!" She whispered still being dragged by sly to the water fall by a tree.

"Suppose I am, what are you going to do about it?" Sly raised his voice to her making her shut up and follow.

By the waterfall Sly and Star climbed up on a tree and quietness filled the warm air. Minutes went by with them just sitting there.

"Is this about how I complained about the mission?" Star whispered even softly with her ears pointing down and back.

"No, this is about what your hiding from the gang." He growled though his teeth.

Star, now worried sighed and waited for Sly to ask question's again.

"What is between you and Rajan?"

"Past enemies. I came to India before to find out the mystery of my family's death, ran into Rajan, became friends, he them became obsessive and tried to keep me here as his 'Pet'."

"Were you ever part of the Klaww Gang?"

"Yes and no, yes because I worked with most of the people of the Klaww gang doing favors, running messages to people etc., and no never officially apart of this twisted gang."

"Why would you keep this a secret until now?"

"Because I don't want my past to haunt me again, and I don't want to lose my new friends that care for me."

"You will have to swear on your life that you will come talk to me or anyone else apart of the gang with something that is bothering you and you must talk to me about any information about the Klaww Gang."

"Do I have a choice?" Star then got up and tried to run away before sly grabbed her wrist and pulled out hand cuffs, and cuffed her to a tree branch.

"Not anymore." He cautioned.

"I promise." Star said looking straight into his eyes.

"Good. Now let's get going, I'll help you with the belly dancing costume." Sly started walking away.

"Sly I'm kind of cuffed to this tree." Star said tugging on the cuffs.

"Lost the key. Have fun my little Star." Sly turned around and gave her a wink and a wave of the hand.

-Few hours Later-

"SLY YOU ARE SO LUCKY I GOT OUT OF THOSE HAND CUFFS." Star yelled marching into the safe house.

She looked around only to find Sly twirling his cane in his hands. He chuckled and looked up at her.

"You're cute." He said softly that instantly made Star blush.

"Where is everyone else?" Star replied quickly changing the subject.

"Out doing their missions, they'll be out for most of the night and tomorrow I will try to sneak into the dance." Sly then put his focus back to his shining cane.

Sly's cane was an important item to him not only did his father had it, but so did the generation's past him. That was his symbol, the cane **was **him. Star then pulled out her sword, the memories that carried along with this sword was gruesome. The smell of blood was still on the two tips of the double edged sword making her smirk. The handle of the sword was worn out by how many times it was used and how tightly she held it in pressured situations.

"You better learn how to belly dance quickly and good. Rajan is a picky person with his dancers. Their body most be as much exposed as possible and have to come close to him." Sly informed her, making her blush noticeable now.

"What if he finds out it's me?"

"He wouldn't ill make sure that your face is covered with a dark veil." Sly reassured her.

"So about the belly da-" Sly was cut off by Star's laughing.

"I already know how." She answered back now leaning on her elbows on the table.

Sly then raised his eye brows, "Really? Star, stripping and belly dancing are two different things." Sly joked trying to get her mad.

"Living and having a sword in your chest are also two different things." Star challenged.

"Not bad for a beginner."

"Not bad for someone who never been with a girl."

"Whatever, if your such a good belly dancer why don't you show me?" Sly teased sitting on the couch.

"How about, NO." Star pretended to ponder what he said.

"Not even a preview of what Rajan's going to get." Sly complained with his hands in the air and his eyes wide open. (IF you played the game you may know what I'm talking about xD)

"Not even a preview I'm going to make sure that he's enjoying it so much that you're going to be staring at me instead of dancing."

"Is that a challenge?" Sly then stood up in front of Star trying to intimate her.

"If you want it to be." Star stated and stood up facing Sly as well. Though she was shorter than him by a few inches, she still stood her ground.

"You're on." He grinned.

Star smiled and walked away to her room. She knew Sly was going to lose and she was going to practice her moves in her room so she could perfect every little swing of her hips, movement of her hands, and shaking of her chest. She wanted Sly to lose and apologies of every 'whore' comment he had made. In fact she wasn't a whore, she never been with a guy so how could she be a whore? She shrugged the thought aside and closed the large door leaving Sly whose grin was wider than a watermelon. He adjusted his hat before turning on the T.V.

"_May the best Thief _win_."_

_Hello once again ^-^. Did you enjoy? I hope you did! I'm thinking about changing the rating to 'M' so kiddie's read this and ask their parents "Mommy what's a stripper?" and have all the blame on me._. But any ways, tell me what you think about it and I have an announcement, I'm moving out of my house in the next week or so, and it will be hard posting another chapter, so if there is no chapter next week then you know why but I will try my best! Oh and I will be mostly posting on Saturdays and Sundays! I noticed I finish the sotry early every time. So ill be posting of every Saturday or Sunday! A shout out to __Sephiroth 200__ for all the nice things he said. Means a lot to me! Any questions please PM me! I'll answer it in the story ^-^ Thank you once again! Untill next time,_

_Love you my Lovely's_

_-Emily_


	6. The Preparation

_Chapter 6_

_The Preparation_

"Swing of the hip, movements of the hands and shake of the chest." Star repeated to herself.

Star stood up all night to perfect her dancing. She added some extra movements to wow the crowd. She put her hands against each other and over her head and started to swing her hips back and forth.

"Now all I need is the right clothing and I'll be fine." She said out loud to herself then hearing a knock on her door.

"Yeah?"

"Star, its Bentley I just wanted to inform you that the choppers that covered the sky is gone so there will be no one shooting at us and that you and Sly will be sneaking into the ballroom tonight." Bentley's voice sounded tired and exhausted.

Star walked over to the door and open it up.

"Thank you Bentley I really appreciate it. Now get some rest, we need that mind of yours working properly!" She threw him and smiled and he smiled back.

"I guess so, a few hours won't hurt. Goodnight Star, good luck finding the clothing." Bentley yawned and started to walk towards his room.

Star walked out her room and into the kitchen to find Murray sitting at the table also exhausted. She patted him on the back and he yawned.

"Hey big man, nice work on the field today! Using the war turret to take down those coppers! That was amazing I could have never done that!"

"Yes, the Murray used all of his strength and energy to take down those coppers. But fear not the sky, fear of what lies beneath you." Murray Babbled.

"Yeah buddy I know what you mean. Get some rest you pink hippo, we need that strength of yours at a 100% for tomorrow!" Star exclaimed seeing Murray yawn.

"Yeah your right 'Green Wolf'. Goodnight buddy." Murray then gave Star a hug before putting her down and walking off to his room.

Star looked around to see that everyone was asleep. Even Sly was asleep on the couch. Star walked over and put a blanket on him and took of his hat. Smiling she opened the door of the safe house and went to explore the city. Stepping out of the cold safe house and into the warm city was a big difference. The sun was in the air, guards of course are walking around, and the palace was so huge you could see the top from the safe house. Star grinned and ran along the roofs of houses checking every guard for money and to see if their pockets are shining. Indicating that something valuable was in there pocket that she could sell online. Star pulled out her double edged sword and fought the guards, even if they were flash light guards or minor guards, she just needed to fight. As she finish off a flash light guard she saw the blood spill making her smile.

"Who knew that such a beautiful sight would be of blood pouring out of someone's body." Star chuckled before running off to the palace.

As she got there she noticed how large it was. It had hand painted paintings all over with different symbols. Star tried to understand them but couldn't make sense of it.

"Tiger…. Wolf…. Love…. Escape….. Freed…. Death… wolf…." Star examined.

"I can't get these last 5 words." Star complained trying to figure out the odd symbols.

She then felt a vibration of her binucoms and looked thought it to see Sly's face on a little box and her face on the other one.

"Star, do you read me?"

"Copy that, Green Wolf here."

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"Out to the city to explore and rob some people and now I'm at the palace."

"Well come back to the safe house and we need to go to the guest house to find outfits for tonight."

"Copy, be there in 5 minutes."

They then both shut of their connection and Star started to sprint back to the safe house. As she arrived she saw Sly leaning on a tree.

"Stop acting like your all that and let's get going." Star giggled and Sly rolled his eyes as there where off in a blink of an eye. As they got to the large bridge they started to walk and slow down catching their breath.

"Hey, hey sly." Star said trying not to laugh.

"What?" Sly answered with his hands behind his head for better breathing.

"You can't swim right?"

"Yeah…?" Sly replied questionably.

"But I can."

"…"

"I could drown you." Star then burst out laughing.

"You have a cruel sense of humor, and I could choke you out any second I want." Sly tried over topping her but they then burst out into laughter.

As they entered the guest house only guards were there walking around until they heard loud female laughing. Sly quickly climbed a pipe and sat on top of the lights with Star by his side.

"Found the Belly Dancers." Star groaned see there long blonde hair and bright pink clothing.

They then both felt a vibration of their binucom and answered it to see three screens. One for Bentley, one for Sly, and one for Star waiting to hear what the turtle has to say.

"Ok Bentley I'm in position inside the guest house, have any intel for me?" Sly spoke up.

"Ah well, I'd recommend searching all the rooms. It's statistically probable that each should hold at least one portion of a tuxedo." Bentley replied in his tired voice.

"Should I do the same?" Star then spoke up.

"No, you must steal the blue and grey outfit, you must make sure it is these colors because the blue and grey is the main entertainment which is now you." Bentley emphasized 'you'.

"What do I look for inside the rooms?" Sly broke into the conversation.

"This isn't an exact science; ransack the place until you find part of a tuxedo." Bentley said aggravated.

"Any plan which involves ransacking is ok with me." Sly said in a devious voice and they all disconnected.

Sly and Star sat there for a while just waiting. Not wanting to leave each other's presence.

"Well looks like I'm going to be with the little whores today." Star complained rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll blend in." Sly then smiled while Star had an angry face on her.

"Need any help just call me." Star explained while toying with her sword.

"Not sure if I'll need it."

"You never know you cocky grey fox."

"I'm a raccoon. Goodbye dog."

"Goodbye Fox." They both threw each other a smile before going separate ways.

As star jumped from Lamp to lamp she stalked the dancers without making a noise, not even a mouse would notice her. She dashed across thin wooden planks and leaped with great air. Until she made it to the end of the hallway where the dancers disappeared in a dressing room guarded by a large massive Rhino.

"Hmpt, they look big but are easy to trick with their absent mind." Star smirked to herself jumping down and walking down the hall to the door. The Rhino then put his arm out to block her from going through the door.

"Halt. You're no belly dancer that I remember." He said angry with smoke coming out his nose to intimate her.

"For your information you fat unicorn, I'm the newest of Rajan's dancers. An expect dancer."

"Good enough with me. He did have a thing with wolves." The rhino looked at her before letting her in.

Star walked in to see all different colors of dress on different species. Red, gold, silver, orange, grey, purple, you name it, it was there.

"Looked like a rainbow threw up on them," star muttered to herself in disgust.

She needed to find the blue dress and snatch it away before the actual belly dancer got it. The room was large and looked like a salon with all the bright colors and separate desk for each dancer aligned on the walls. All you could hear was the sounds of talking and laughter in the air. The smell of hair spray and new cloth made Star choke. Star then spotted a rack with a carefully designed blue suit. She quickly pushed though the dancer and snatched it away. Storing it in her backpack and sneaking out without a problem, not even the guard gave her a second glance walking away disappearing into the hall way.

Sly was running around in every room snatching clothing for the tuxedo. Fighting guards and knocking them out. Star walked through every room seeing the knocked out guards before taking her weapon and gently sliding the blade into their chest hitting their heart. Coughing up blood before they take their last breath.

"If Sly can't finish the job then I guess I will." Star smirked to herself satisfied with her killings.

Still walking down the hall way to find sly she eventually met up with him.

"I have all the things I need for the tuxedo." He began.

"I got the blue and grey dress for tonight and finished off the guards for you." Star made known seeing Sly's surprised face.

"Why the hell are you just killing every one?" Sly questioned as they walked out the door.

"It's not like they matter, I mean they get replaced either way."

"I only kill when necessary." Sly retorted back.

They walked out and through the city together avoiding guards. As they got to the place Sly knocked on the door.

A deep loud voice answered, "You got your Tuxedo now sir?"

"Of course I do, I'm here to dance." Proclaimed back.

"Who is the mistress?"

"I am one of the dancers."

"Do you happen to be the one in the blue and grey?"

"Yes."

"Then come on in."

He then shut the little eye hole before opening the large door to a man taking Sly to one hall way and a women taking her to the other hallway. She rushed Star to change and that she'll be on in 15 minutes to entertain the crowd. As Star changed into the expensive outfit she noticed that it fit her exactly. The outfit was a two piece the top was half blue and grey with beads hanging down all around. On her wrist were bracelets with dark blue cloths attached to it, then the pants wear blue and grey underwear with a thin see though pants also covered in beads. Star found a dark blue cloth and tied it around her face so the only thing that could be seen is her bright green eyes.

She then sighed looking at herself in the mirror.

"Damn, I look like a want-a-be Sly Cooper." Chucking to herself as she said that.

The door then opened and a female cat walked in.

"Ms. Blue you're up next for the main entertainment." She kindly announced leading Star to a large pair of doors.

"The doors will open up and smoke will appear, when the music starts playing that is your cue to go in and start dancing your belly off. Remember to tease Rajah!" She said before quickly running away.

Star stood there prepared for what is going to happen.

"_Let the show Begin."_

_Hello every one! Thank you for reading another one of my chapters ^-^. I'm posting this early because I had half days at school because of conferences. But fuck them! I rather spend my time writing another story for you guys! I made the soccer team! *dances with Star* and I feel like I'm making these chapters too long. Please tell me if so! So sorry I knew everyone was expecting to hear about the dance but…. NOPE. NOT TODAY- Maybe tomorrow or Saturday! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy and please do review! Bye for now!_

_Love you my Lovely's_

_-Emily_


	7. The Distraction

_Chapter 7_

_The Distraction_

"Your tuxedo disguise is working perfectly; no one will recognize you in that outfit. Now, during the heist you'll need to dance with Carmelita to keep both her and the crowd distracted. The only problem is she's a picky about dance partners so you'll need to impress her first. Oh and keep your eyes off of Star while she's dancing. We all know how 'distracted' you'll get." Bentley explained.

"Don't worry. I know just the girl for the job." Sly replied as his eyes aimed for Neyla.

"Constable Neyla, you look lovely this evening." Sly flirted with the pink cat.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She questioned back.

"I use to chase after you back in Paris."

"Paris? ... Sly Cooper?! You aren't by any chance here to turn yourself in? Old Ironsides would fall out of her dress." Neyla snickered at her comment.

"As good as that sounds how about a dance first?"

"Enchante."

Then two large doors opened and smoke filled that air. Rajan took a seat in his large chair and music started to play. Star twirled around until she got to the center of the dance floor.

"That's my cue." Sly claimed and held Neyla's hands to have a dance with her. As Star danced in the center moving her hands and waist in the rhythm of the music, she felt all eyes on her. As she inched closer and closer to Rajan she had grabbed ahold of every male's attention the ballroom, all the females look to Sly and his beautiful dance moves. She felt a spark of jealously hit her, he was an amazing dancer why couldn't he be as graceful as his moves are? As she snapped back to reality she noticed she was dancing in front of Rajan. His chair was large and far enough away from the crowd that he could whisper to her.

She swung her arms that had a cloth attached to it to cover herself up for a second before being exposed again. She teased him by slightly touching his arms, spinning in a 360 so he could examine every inch of her. She turned to see Sly taking a glimpse at her before stepping on Neyla's feet.

"Sly pay attention." Neyla whispered to him.

Star laughed before bending over and leaning on Rajan. Feeling his hands go down her back sent shivers all though out her body. As if it just started to snow and the cold winds started to blow.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a man's touch?" Rajan teased.

"Not one of a lord." Star remarked but quickly shut her mouth when she saw Rajan's eyebrows frown.

He then let her move away for a short while to the get crowd's attention. Moving closer and closer to them around the dance floor before elegantly did a backflip with her long legs turning to go back to Rajan's.

"Such clean moves," One said.

"As smooth as water." Another said.

Sly and Neyla had stopped dancing for a moment.

"Are you using me to get at old Ironsides?" Neyla ask seeing Carmelita from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes I am… Do you mind?"

"Not at all." They then resumed dancing.

As they dance went on their movements had come faster. Spin, move to the right, stomp. One step, two step, sway. Head turn, one step, stomp.

As Sly and Star danced to different people their minds wandered to think about each other. Both not knowing why, but just shrugged the thought away.

Star was still teasing Rajan and he wanted more of a conversation too.

"You look familiar too me miss." Rajan questioned while he reached out touching her side.

"Yes I know, I look like all the other dancers here." Star answered quickly.

"But you're much more experienced than them, and much more beautiful." Rajan commented.

Star felt like throwing up. Her enemy, who she was friends with then hated the most, she is now dancing in front of trying to distracted him, pleasure him. Such a mission it was for her. She then heard that the song was coming to an end and thank the heavens before doing her finale. But before she left Rajan he pulled her in his lap and close.

"It was a pleasure to have you dance for me Miss. Blue, I hope to see you again." He then kissed her hand and trailed up her arm to her shoulder before Star pulled away leaving quickly to the center of the ballroom. With every one dancing around her like a giant circle, she jumped in the air as high as she could and spun around before landing on the ground in the splits.

Everyone stood up and clapped as Star walked away leaving her tail doing the talking for her.

"Thank you that was delightful." Neyla shyly saying with a light blush across her face.

"Thank you Constable Neyla, after all… it takes two to tango." Sly said coolly

"Yes, and three is always a crowd." Neyla finished seeing Carmelita come from the shadows.

"Neyla, your friend here is quite an accomplished dancer." Carmelita commented on Sly's dancing.

"I tried to make him look good."

"Please Neyla, his skills far surpass you." The fox snapped on her.

"Perhaps later you and I might share a dance? Miss?" Sly's voice faded for her to answer.

"Miss Fox… Carmelita Fox… and I accept." Then the conversation ended by Sly bowing and walking away.

As Star was in the dressing room she took off her costume and put on her normal clothes. She stored away the dress in case she would need it again. Star then turned around to see a large painting of Rajan.

"You son of a BITCH." She shouted throwing a knife at the painting destroying it. The door then suddenly open and a voice pierced Star's large wolf ears that hung on top of her head.

"Green Wolf?" Star turned around to see Constable Neyla quickly closing the door.

"Hello Constable Neyla, long time no see friend." Star threw her a rare smile, since they were past friends and all.

"I suspected it was you dancing but didn't what the witch to know. Only you could turn on the crowd like that." Neyla laughed before sitting across from Star.

"How's police duty?" Star asked curious about who's after who.

"Ehhh. Off and on, a lot of police officers after you this time, Sly has more than ever of course. Do….. Do you happen to be working with Sly Cooper?" She questioned and Star laughed.

"I wouldn't say working but more like assisting." She then got up.

"Hmpt, after all Carmelita is still shaken up about you trying to kill her." Neyla chuckled.

"Bitch got in my way, but any who I'll keep in touch with you, I miss having a friend I could talk to."

"Bye bye, Green Wolf! Oh and word of advice, Rajan might happen to remember you if you don't do something with your hair. Next time you dance for him try straitening it and putting it in pigtails." Neyla advised while waving by to the green wolf running off.

Star saw that Sly had let her a note in her pocket.

_Dear Green Wolf,_

_ We are all back at the safe house waiting for you. Come back as soon as you get this we have more missions to complete. Great job with the mission today._

_-Sly Cooper_

Star smiled as she read this seeing that Sly also took the time to draw his calling card by his name. She then stuffed the note in her pocket before running off. As she open the door to the safe house they all cheered loudly for her.

"Oh stop it you guys, not like I did anything big." Star said waving her hand while smiling.

"Hey you did well on your mission though, you don't have any big mission's yet unless you want to tag-along with Sly on his missions." Bentley explained before giving her a glass of water. She gulped it down feeling the refreshing taste clear her dry throat. She walked over and sat on the arm rest of where Sly was sitting.

"I'm impressed Sly, not only were you a great dancer but you managed to keep your eyes off of me. Too bad you won't ever see the dance again." Star teased whispering in his ear.

"I wouldn't say that." Sly replied pulling the computer on his lap to a video player.

When it started to play it was every second of her dance, even when she was teasing Rajan.

"You sick bastard." Was all Star could say before Sly whispered in her ear.

"Isn't video recording just amazing?"

_Wow I'm on a roll with these chapters! Its spring break guys so that means….. MORE DAYS TO SIT AROUND AND GET FAT! Just kidding I have to run every day or my coach will kill me c: Any who, wow! Chapter 7 you guys! This story is going to be LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG. Hope you can keep up! Since I will have nothing to do I will be posting chapters more than usual. AND MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 31 GUYS. THAT IS EASTER! At least I think its Easter. But thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will be fun! Because they need to leave India soon._. Shout out to Sephiroth 200 for helping me and just being so supportive!_

_Love you my Lovely's_

_-Emily_


	8. Pain

_Chapter 8_

_Pain_

"Sly, give me the computer." Star stood in front of him frustrated.

"How about no." He retorted.

"Sly, give me the damn computer."

"Nope."

"If you want to live another day then I recommend you give me the fucking computer." Star hissed though her teeth when she saw that he was still playing her dance on the computer.

"You're cute when you're mad." Sly chuckled sitting in the kitchen while Bentley went to complete his job which was to bomb the security car.

"You're cute when you have blood spilling out your damn body. NOW GIVE ME THE COMPUTER."

"Make me." Sly mouthed the words to Star making her leap across the table and tackle him to the ground leaving the laptop screen open. When suddenly Bentley's head appeared on the screen.

Star and Sly were in war with them rolling around on the floor. Sly biting Star's ear, and Star biting Sly's hand making him draw blood. They were fighting so rapidly all you could see was blue and green mix together, when finally Sly was sitting on top of Star's waist.

"I win, again." Sly mocked leaning closer and closer to Star's face.

"Congrats. Now get off of me or else I'll scream." Star poorly threaten seeing Sly had grinned.

"Ah, you mean I would be hearing screams of joy?" Sly whispered in her ear making her blush.

"Sick basterd." Star made known smiling.

"SLY AND STAR DAMN IT." They heard a voice causing them to both get up and turn to the direction the voice was coming from.

Bentley buried his face in his hands and sighed before speaking again.

"Sly and Star you guys are acting like animals!" He pointed out waving his hands in the air.

"Isn't that what we suppose to act like?" Star giggled before being pushed by Sly.

"Sly I'm in position with the RC-chopper, all system are go to neutralize their surface to air defenses. We're going to need free reign of the sky during the heist." Bentley informed looking out at the city's sky line.

"Well, be careful. Chopper parts aren't cheap." Sly said seriously wishing his friend good luck before closing the laptop.

He scanned the room and saw Star on the couch laying down. He walked over to her and sat by head stroking her long brown hair.

"Acting like everything is normal Sly." Star said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Of course after every fight we must make up." He snickered playing with her hair.

As minutes went on in silence of Sly playing with Star's hair and star laying her head on Sly's lap he then broke the silence.

"Why don't you want me to keep the recording?" Sly asked out of the blue with his eyes still fixed on the T.V.

"First it's me dancing half naked in front of my enemy, second that video makes me look like a whore, and third I don't want others to see." She protested against the video and looked up at Sly's face. She looked at his grey fur with a black mask that appeared to always be on no matter what. Such a handsome face Sly had, and to make him even better his bright brown eyes where something to get lost in while looking at him. He then turned looking down at her and cocked a smile.

"How about this, for our next mission you come and help and I'll think about deleting it."

"And I get to dance with you." Star blurted out suddenly causing Sly to raised one eyebrow at her.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked leaning in.

"Y-yes." She stuttered out not knowing what he would say to her.

"Then that is what we will do." Sly then leaned in and planted a kiss on Star's forehead and got up to go to his room.

Star sat there in awe of what just happened, her face had become cherry red and her thoughts had gone wild. She then got up slowly to prepare for the next mission of taking control of the electric wench.

As Bentley came back Sly was then sent to open the security door for us to get in. Even if Star had the same ability as Sly she decided it would be best if she stick with Bentley and Murray just in case something had have happened.

"Sly the code is under one of the table's." Bentley informed sly though the Binucome as we all waited in the safe house.

"Got it." Was all he had said before disconnecting leaving us all in silence.

Bentley was on his computer doing random formulas to calculate the weight of the clockwork wigs, height, width, span, and all details like that. Murray and I shared a root beer float together and chatted about adventures and fights.

"Murray you're an interesting person, I love hearing about all the fights you were in!" Star exclaimed with her ears perked up in interested.

"Yeah, no foe had ever defeated 'The Murray'! No exceptions to lose a fight! My fist burn for justice and my stomach hunger's for fights!" Murray roared and we clanged our cups together in celebration before drinking the rest of it.

Star got up and looked over to Bentley to see him more focused on the computer then to life itself.

"What would I be doing on the mission Bentley?" She asked.

"Well right when I hack into the security the guards will be on us and I need you guys to hold them back as I go through the 5 stages of the hacking." He replied fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Can't I hack with you? I know all I need to hack a security system. I hacked plenty before when I was robbing banks." Star informed seeing Bentley raise his eye brow.

"Hmpt, it would be more of a test to see if you could do it, so I agree with your cooperation along my side to hack into the security." Bentley nodded his head as a ringing went off meaning sly was in and it was time for us to go.

As they ran through the streets of the Indian city, Star failed to see the large fountain of Rajan before. But finally noticing it makes her want to burn it done and stomp on the ashes. Murray had to carry her though the rest of the city so she could not go kill Rajan right then and there. As they opened the door Sly appeared from the corner by jumping on some lights.

"Thanks for breaking us in pal, 'The Murray' approves." Murray approved of Sly's doings.

"Lets' get down to brass tacks. I need to hack both vault room computers to get control of the electronic winch above the ballroom." Bentley had said before Star corrected him.

"We will both hack one computer to make it easier and quicker." Star corrected seeing Sly grin.

"Didn't know that you were also the brainy time Star." He chuckled fixing his hat with his cane.

"So what are me and Sly here for?" Murray began.

"The second me and Star enter their servers they'll be on to us. You guys need to work together to keep the thugs off our back." Bentley foretold.

"You and me pal, side by side." Sly crossed his arms looking at Murray.

"'The Murray' know no fear." He announced before they all took our places.

Star in front of one computer, Bentley in front of another, with Murray behind him and sly behind Star. Star and Bentley look at each other for approval and then they started to hack.

"Level 5 hacking system started." Star shouted at Bentley. Doors then swung open with guards filling the room left and right.

"Level 5 hacked, Level 4 started!" Bentley reported to Star who then got hit in the back of the head by an object.

Star fell to the ground and her vision had gotten blurry.

"Urrg… got to finish hacking." Star mumbled before getting up and started to type again.

"Level 4 hacked, level 3 started." She whimpered.

More and more guards came to stop them Star then felt her blood leave her from the back of her neck to dripping on the floor.

"Level 3 hacked, level 2 started." Bentley boomed.

_Drip drop, drip drop, drip drop._

"Level 2 hacked, level 1 started." Star uttered even more.

Murray and Sly were defeating guards left and right. Looking like they didn't even get a scratch on them.

"Level 1 hacked! I'm unstoppable! I've got control of the winch. Thanks for the Backup guys!" Bentley exclaimed and the doors shut and locked, no more guards were coming in. Sly then turned around to see a puddle of blood underneath Star who was also leaning on the computer for support.

"STAR." He ran by her side.

"It's just a little scratch that's all." Star objected smiling.

"These blood everywhere. But I didn't let a guard by me at all I was just a few yards behind you!" Sly explained angrily before looking around and seeing a shadow in a nearby window, before vanishing into thin air.

"Sly the op: Hippo Drop is being launched tomorrow me and Murray will get star back to the safe house and bandage her up. In the meantime go find so medication!" Bentley shouted. Star was then taken from Sly's arms and into Murray's before running off to the safe house.

Sly stood there with his hat covering his eyes and his arms hang by his side. His cane was gripped tightly feeling as if it would snap if he added more pressure.

"Rajan." Sly whispered but his voice gotten louder and louder.

Sly rushed out the room and found himself in front of the small hand painted paintings.

"What I understand them now. Tiger as in Raja, Wolf as in Star, Love, Escape, Freed, yeah I know how that story went. Death as in his passion, wolf as in Star again, Raccoon, love, pain, captured and slaved?" Sly questioned the paintings touching them with his hand,

"The raccoon is me, love as in me and Star, pain as in what happened and…. He plans on capturing Star again." Sly's eyes then widen at the story that was painted on the wall.

"Trying to be a fortune telling huh Rajan? Not in my house you son of a bitch." Sly muttered angrily before going to get medication.

_*-*…. Well that escalated quickly. Heyy again guys sorry it took long for this chapter! Didn't meant to take so long but yeah know, it's up now! I hope you guys know that I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon! Sorry about all the Star and Sly. They need to fall in love sooner or later / And I hope you guys stick by my side the whole way though! Once again thanks for reading and…. WE HIT A THOUSAND VIEWS! I couldn't have done it without you guys! As a gift I will be posting the next chapter on Sunday Coughcoughmybirthdaycoughcou gh. It's going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter so bear with me! Thank you so much! I love every single one of you guys!_

_Love you my Lovely's_

_-Emily_


	9. OP: Hippo Drop

Chapter 9

OP: Hippo Drop

The gang were all in the safe house getting ready for the final mission to get the clockwork wings. Bentley was explaining to Murray his part and Sly was in Star's bedroom sitting by her. Star then open her eyes to see a grey raccoon sitting by her.

"How long was I out?" She mumbled.

"Not long, 10 hours at most." Sly replied stroking her hair.

"Well I'll be fine with some pain killers." Star chuckled sitting up.

"You better, today is the big day, you and me distract Rajan while Murray steals the wings." Sly began as he helped Star out of the bed. She stretched out still feeling pain in the back of her neck.

"Do we know what hit me?" Star asked rubbing the back of her head.

"No, an arrow with some sort of substance in it. We took the arrow and sent it to an old friend to test what's in it. Well now in the next 24 hours or so." Sly claimed seeing the worry in Star's eyes.

"Some sort of poison, nothing big." He added.

"Well then let's get this party started." Star smirked as Sly walked out the door.

"Yup, your back." Sly declared as he was walking out the door.

Star stood in her room relived that she was still alive but also timid about her body. What was injected into her? Could it kill her? Will it mutate her? She didn't know and didn't want to know. She looked out the window to see the sun as already settled. Meaning that party will begin soon and so will her dancing. There was then a knock on her door.

"Hey Star hope you're feeling better, but you and sly need to run off!" Bentley exclaimed as she open the door.

"Thanks Bentley we will leave right away." Star informed him seeing that sly was already at the door. She dashed out to him and they ran to the palace.

Bentley ran out the door along with Sly and Star. He ran to the bridge to set up the first part of operation: Hippo Drop. Bentley set up the bombs and ran off before. BOOM.

"Ok, Sly the Bridge is down. I'll warm up the van and get ready with the RC chopper… good luck." Bentley spoke into his Benucom.

"I don't think I can do this." Star whispered to her hair stylist.

"Oh come one doll face, you'll do fine, maybe if you're lucky he'll take you back to his room." The blue cheetah spoke while straitening her hair and putting it up in pig tails.

"Lucky? More liked cursed." Star muttered before standing up from the chair and looked at her appearance. She stood in front of the mirror. Wearing all blue made her eyes stand out. Neon green eyes. With every step she took all the little beads jingled. The Blue furred cheetah then stood behind her and put her hands on stars shoulder.

"Hun, you're beautiful, much more beautiful than the other dancers, that's why Rajan keeps you around maybe even keep you for himself." Babbled the hair stylist. The words made Star shudder before running out to the large doors waiting to open up and for the show to begin.

As Sly waited for Carmelita to fall in to his trap he overheard the guards and Rajan talking.

"What!? The bridge is destroyed? Take all the man power you need and look into it." He growled showing his teeth.

"Murray you in position?" Sly talked into a hidden waky taky.

"Check!"

"Star you in position?"

"Check."

"Looks like Bentley's little distraction did the trick. Initiate phase two- Me and Star will take care of Carmelita and the crowd, you handle the heavy lifting." Sly ordered.

"Star. Be careful you know how Rajan gets." Sly warned.

"I'll rephrase. I know how **you** get." Star replied emphasizing 'you'.

Sly then chuckled, "Yeah that too." Then walked in to the spot light.

"Miss Fox, I believe you owe me a dance?" Sly reminded kindly.

"About time, I thought you had just left." Carmelita nagged.

"Stupid bitch." Star muttered hearing the whole conversation. Before the smoke came in and the doors opened. Star knew it's her time to shine.

"Just waiting for the perfect moment." Sly offered his hand.

As the music played once again Star danced. Moving her hips to the new rhythm of the song. Her hands moving along her body and around in the air. Moving around the dancing circle she went up to guests before hearing Rajan's impatient growl. Moving away she went and danced in front of Rajan. Once again feeling his eyes eat her up. His hands once again roaming her body making her shiver.

"How did I get a dancer this beautiful?" He asked pulling Star in his lap.

"How did I end up as a dancer for you is the real question." Star hissed feeling his hands grab her hair and pull it up.

"With that attitude you'll be in a coffin." Rajan chuckled hearing Star whimper before releasing her. Star stumbled away still dancing. As the song played one by one the Clockwerk wings disappeared into Murray hands. Rajan then turned his head to admire his Clockwerk wings before Star stepped in front of him sitting on his lap.

"Pay attention to me you tiger." She spoke seductively seeing Murray mouth 'Thank you'.

"Looks like someone wants to go back to my room so I can remove that veil." Rajan then lifted his hands to remove the veil before star danced away.

"Maybe another day. You must be patient to get what you want." She joked finishing her dance as so did Sly. The crowd clapped their hands and stood up.

"Tell me Stranger what's your name?" Carmelita flirted.

"Why ruin the moment?" Sly asked hearing Rajan scream.

"The wings! What happened to the Clockwerk wings?!"

"What! How? Who could have…? Whuh? COOPER!" Carmelita shouted seeing a rose and a calling card in her hands.

Star waited till it was the right time and escaped with sly out the balcony. Seeing Murray run to the car with the giant wigs and Bentley's RC copper bombing enemies out the way.

"Run Murray Run!" Star shouted from the balcony.

"Come on Star we got to run!" Sly nudged her stomach.

"Running in high heels is dangerous." Star whispered in his perked ears.

"And staying here will end us both in jail." Sly continued seeing that Murray had made it to the van.

"I wouldn't mind." Star said throwing her hands around Sly's neck.

"It seems like you hypnotized me." Sly said inching closer and closer to star's face.

"Take my breath away." Star hinted feeling sly pull her closer. Inches away before- BAM.

"Police Stop right there Sly Cooper and Green Wolf!" Two bull dogs shouted.

"Urg, at least say my full real name." Star spoke up making Sly chuckle.

"We most go my little Star." Sly spoke pulling Star close to his body.

When suddenly Sly attached a hook to the balcony with a wire to it.

"I said freeze!" One officer shouted again.

Sly and Star laughed as Sly pulled out his cane and Star some bombs.

"Goodbye officers." Sly stated before Star threw smoke bombs on the floor and disappearing on the wire.

Sly held on tightly on Star as they zip lined down the wire Sly used his cane to glide down.

"Nice Team work." Sly whispered.

"Ruined the moment though." Star responded frowning.

"It will come again." Sly informed her as they landed in the van and drove off into the night.

The gang celebrated together in the van with root beer and cookies. Sly sat across from Star as usual. They were both still dressed in there outfits. Sly in his tuxedo and Star in her Belly dancing dress.

"Bollywood Here we come." Sly announced holding his glass up to 'cheers'.

As they snuck into a hotel they didn't stay long in the room. They managed to sneak Murray into a musical. Murray was digested with a large mustage and a hat. Dancing on stage as they watched in a distance. At the end of the musical they all went back to the hotel room for the night.

"So Rajan ran out of the ballroom huh?" Star asked pouring two glasses of wine.

"Yup and we have to chase him down." Sly said in between sips. Murray and Bentley were all asleep on the bed, and the moon was at its highest.

"So what about that dance Star?" Sly stood up offering his hand to her.

"Merveilleux." Star replied with taking his hands as he led her to the balcony. ('Merveilleux' means Wonderful in French.)

As they danced Sly spun her, lifted her up, and left her down. Leaving her speechless. They were both still in there outfits from the party.

"Where did you learn this?" Star asked leaning against his shoulders.

"I'll lived in Paris for 5 years. Of course I would know how to dance." He began holding her close.

"How did I end up in the arms of a master thief?" Star asked looking up into Sly's brown eyes. Her bright green eyes ate up every piece of him.

"How did I end up with a murderer in my arms?" Sly retorted with a smirk.

"That just means I'm fearless Sly." Star cautioned biting her lip.

"_It Looks like I have a Challenge on my hands."_

_Sorry guys! I lied before. I couldn't post yesterday because I had to go somewhere for Easter! I'm sooooooo sorry! But I really hope you liked this chapter because it took me awhile to think of! The other one will be better I promise! Thank you for reading/following/reviewing/favorite it means so much to me! ^-^ I hope I'll get better ideas for the next chapter! UNTILL THEN MY FRIENDS._

_Love you my lovely's_

_-Emily_


	10. Oh My Little Star

_Chapter 10_

_Oh My Little Star_

The sun sneaked though the window of the hotel room and shined on to Star's fur. The soft bed and pillow was no match for the sun to wake her up. Opening one eye to see everyone at a table gathered around the laptop. The warmth of her blanket was soon taken away from her with a pull. Murray had pulled away the blanket exposing her clothed body. Sudden coldness rushed around her making her shiver. _Cold in Indian? That's not normal. _She thought to herself before sitting up.

"Star it's time to start the day with a BANG. We shall be leaving the hotel in a few so rise up little Star. RISE UP!" Murray spoke with a very thunderous voice making her groan.

Star slowly rose up feeling weak on her legs. From all the battling, running and dancing made her tired the next day. But Sly seemed fine, as good as new. She walked over to the table, slowly and slowly inching towards the table. Star then tripped falling on her face. Her eyes trailed to see Sly looking at her raising his eyebrows.

"I thought you were going to catch me."

"Well that didn't happen, did it?" Sly laughed, seeing Star bury her face into the carpet.

Sly chuckled lifting her up on his lap. Star saw what was on the computer, more and more information about Rajan and area's where he would be hiding. Rajan had as much money as he wanted but still chose to hide out in India.

"Seems like he had hidden himself in a deep forest." Bentley informed them seeing Star leaning on Sly's shoulder and already asleep. Bentley then raised an eyebrow at Sly, who was rubbing Star's back.

"Umm… Care to explain?" Bentley asked packing up his laptop.

"Sooner or later." Sly replied and started to carry Star out the window and to the van to see Murray already in the driver's seat.

"They wouldn't approve Sly." Star mumbled as he ran.

"Who Bentley and Murray? I'm sure they would get over it."

"No, other's police, clockwerk, Carmelita, Dimitri, Raja…." Star then drifted back to sleep leaving Sly speechless.

"Damn Rajan still has her around his little finger doesn't he?" Sly whispered angry squeezing harder on her before opening the door to the van and rushing off.

As they approached closer and closer to Rajan's new hide out they had to leave the van behind to get through all the trees. As they left the car they all walked in silence. Cutting off branches in their way. Until finally seeing the hide out. They looked around to see spices, spices, and even more spices. The air was covered in spices that roamed around. The gang quietly searched around for a new safe house. When finally setting up in a cave shaped as a dragon's head high above the air. While the gang set up the equipment Star sat outside of the safe house. _Why am I still here? I mean I should be back in Paris by myself. I shouldn't have fallen in love- no I'm not in love with sly. Because right when were done finding the clockwerk parts they will throw me out like trash._ Star thought to herself overlooking the new area they were in. The door behind her then swung open and Sly came out.

"What's wrong Star? You seem… different." Sly questioned as he walked towards the green wolf.

"Oh nothing, just a little too much on my mind." Star reassured then started to shake remembering what happened last time when she didn't share what was wrong with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to share?" Sly said darkly.

"Hehehe…. Got to go!" Star shouted before jumping off of the edge of the safe house. Star ran around the guard avoiding being spotted. Slowing down she leaned against the wall of the crumbling palace that once stood tall. She then saw sly appear in front of her.

"Whoop Dee fucking doo." Star mumbled feeling Sly's presence. She then moved her hand to the side pushing down with forced feeling the tile move down.

"Huh?" Star questioned before disappearing into the wall in a spit second.

"Star? STAR!" Sly shouted seeing that she had fall in into some sort of hidden passage.

Star was falling, expecting to hit the cold hard ground she landed on a plush surface. Looking around only seeing darkness.

"Star? Star its Bentley Sly informed me about what happen are you ok?" Bentley spoke into the binucome as she picked it up to answer it.

"Yeah a bit frighten from the fall but I landed on maybe a mattress." Star replied trying to find her way through the dark.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nothing except darkness." Star replied, then hearing footsteps.

"Bentley someone is coming."

"Star you need t-" Star then shut off the binucom and waited till door flung open and lights went on.

Right when the light when on Star spotted a closet and quickly hid in it leaving it a little bit open to see. Star then saw that it was a passage to a bedroom filled with a bed, dresser, closet, T.V, and tables. A very royal room. Seeing a blur of orange pass by the closet grumbling.

"Rajan." Star gasped covering her mouth.

"I swear I will kill that raccoon along with his friends. I will skin them alive and throw their bones to the dogs. I WILL KILL YOU SLY COOPER. I WILL KILL YOUU." Rajan screamed and punched the brick wall leaving a hole in it. A guard then came at the door way and spoke "Sir, you need to calm down. Would you like me to send in a dancer for you?"

Rajan's eyes then turned blood shot red, "THE ONLY DANCER I WANT IS THE DANCER IN BLUE FROM THE BALL. FIND HER AND BRING HER TO ME." Rajan was angered scaring away the large guard. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Cooper mark my words if Clockwerk can't destroy you then I will." His voice was no more than a whisper.

Star stood in the closet quietly taking pictures of the room and Rajan. Taking a picture of the passage she came though, the door exit, the bed, Rajan, and the night stand beside the bed will pictures on it. Rajan slowly rose up walking over to the night stand picking up a picture frame.

"Star, Star, Star oh my little Star, how I wonder where you are? Up above the rooftops so high. I wonder if you will ever die. Star, Star, Star oh my little Star how I wonder where you are?" Rajan sang grabbing the picture harder and harder before it shattered in his hands and leaving the room with his blood leaving a trail.

She collapse out of the closet and on the carpet floor, breathing hard. Suddenly she picked up her buinucoms to see Bentley still there.

"Star we heard everything. Are you alright?" Bentley asked calmly.

"Yeah, yeah I t-took photos and I'll be back at the safe house ASAP." Star breathed.

Sly was suddenly on the little screen, "Good job Star, good job staying Strong. Can you make it back to the safe house?"

"Yeah, I got it." Star choked out before disconnecting.

Star got up and walked around the room feeling everything and examining it. She went to the night stand and looked at the photo's they were of Rajan, Star, and Star dressed in her dancer outfit.

"An obsession that I can see he never grew out of." Star told herself picking up the broken photo of him and her.

"An obsession that ruined our friendship." Star said dropping the photo and exiting though the hole she fell in though.

Star slowly went back to the safe house killing a few guards she encountered with. She had her ninja stars on her and simply threw them at their neck and watched them bleed out. It was like a little hobby she had. She knew it was wrong but didn't see the harm in it. Well except for the fact that she killed the others with this hobby. Leaving the last body she climbed her way back to the safe house. Upon walking in she only saw Bentley and Murray. She searched the room for Sly but shrugged it off that Bentley had sent him on a mission. She pulled up a chair next to Bentley and felt Murray's big hand rest on her shoulder.

"Nice job Star, we sent Sly to get recon photos along with yours. If you can just give me the chip in your Binucom and I'll download them on to my computer for better understanding." Bentley began taking the chip out of Star's hand.

"And to believe that this was all an accident." Star groaned.

"We all must face the past one way or another." Bentley pointed out while typing.

"But I never thought ill face it this way." Star rebuffed back before helping Murray set up his, Bentley's and Sly's room. They all share a room together while Star gets her own room, since she was the only female.

She walked in the rather large room and saw one bunk-bed and a hammock hanging from the ceiling. (Those are the like outdoor relaxing things that swing back and forth. I'll have a link to a picture of one at the bottom!) There was then a giant rug that covered most of the floor. Then Murray had a T.V and a gaming system.

"Who sleeps up there?" Star asked pointing to the hammock.

"Who else! Sly loves those things so he uses one as a bed." Murray replied.

"Hey can you put these pillows and blankets up there?" He asked handing them to Star who leaped up and landed on the hammock.

When they finished out Star went outside and went on the roof of the safe house. Looking out and dreaming. Rain hit her face making her feel refreshed. Her fur soaked up the water making her shiver. From the corner of her eye she saw Sly approach her and sit right next to her.

"So what's going on Star?"

"When this all ends I will have to leave won't I?"

"Who said that?"

"I'm just here for back up or 'extra help'." Star then did the quotations with her fingers.

"At first yes, but now you're more than that." Sly began.

"So I moved up to be a friend then."

"More that, I don't want you to leave Star."

"Sly, Bentley and Murray are your family, I don't want to break that, after everything I'll just go back to Paris." Star said and got up.

"That's right they are my family." Sly spoke and slowly got up.

"I'll just be 'that one girl.'" Star spoke feeling tears run down her tears but get washed away from the rain.

Sly then came behind Star and grabber her wrist. Pulling Star in close. Body against body and inches apart. Sly wrapped his arms around Star's waist. Star felt Sly's breath on her before he leaned in closing the gap. His soft lips met hers as the rain came down. The world stopped spinning for them as so did time. All problems went away, Clockwerk, Rajan, and police. Nothing mattered as long as they were together. Star then wrapped her arms around the Raccoons neck before departing.

"I want you to be known as 'Sly's Girl'." Sly brought in with a smile making Star laugh.

From a distance a tiger was sitting in his chair singing.

"_Star, Star, Star, Oh my little Star_

_How I wonder where you are?_

_Up above the roof tops so high_

_I wonder if you will ever die._

_Star, Star, Star oh my little Star_

_How I wonder where you are?"_

Yeah! Sorry it took a while I had writer's block since I posted the last chapter, but now I'm getting a few ideas! And… HERE'S THE DAMN KISS AFTER 10 FUCKING CHAPTERS IT FINNALY HAPPENEEDDDDD. Sorry that the kiss sounded terrible. I'm not that good at writing them. But there will be more action sooner or later! I made up the little song because I thought it was catchy! It has the rhythm of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a review! UNTILL NEXT TIME-

Love you my Lovely's

-Emily

Link for a Hammock: search?q=hammock&hl=en&safe=active&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=B3ZgUc6-BIid2QXn54DABQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1600&bih=657#imgrc=Yog3HlDe0arV4M%3A%3BUydQ_juNV6xu-M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F05% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fpurple-storm-pina-colada%252Fsouth-pacifi c-hammock%252F%3B635%3B432 – Holy shit that is long xD


	11. Secret Secrets

_Chapter 11_

_Secret Secrets_

Star buried her face in her cards counting and staring blankly at the rest of the gang around the table. Somehow the gang had convinced Star to play strip poker, which is not going well for **them.** As they threw their clothing article in the center of the table Star still had everything on her. Sly had lost his hat and belt, Murray lost his goggles and both gloves, then Bentley took off his belt. All had a poker-face stare until Star put down her cards in her hands that ended up being a full house. All of them groaned as Sly threw his shirt in the pile along with Murray and sneaky Bentley threw in his shoe; refusing to take off his shirt.

"How the hell do you end up winning, AGAIN." Sly complained grabbing his clothes off the table.

"When you have nothing to do your whole life but steal, kill and repeat, you tend to play cards a lot by yourself." Star bragged laughing at Sly who once again challenged her and lost.

"Whatever, Star we have a mission to do." Sly quickly changed the subject angry.

"Oh is it Mr. grumpy raccoon." Star joked in a high voice coming closer.

"I swear I will hurt you Star." Sly mouthed.

"Too bad you have a heart."

Suddenly Sly was on top of Star with his cane to her throat making her gag.

"Look at the monster I have awake." Star spoke seductively.

"These a bigger monster in me than you think my little Star." Sly spoke back kissing her forehead before helping her up.

They walked to the table with Sly's arm over Star's neck for their next mission discussion. As Bentley pulled up a Slideshow of what they both will be doing. Sly of course not paying attention but playing with Star's hair until he heard what she has to be doing.

"Star you will need to disguise yourself again as 'Mrs. Blue' as they call you, and bug Rajan's room while dancing for him, the getting out as soon as possible before he takes you to his 'love nest'." Bentley made known.

"Nope, I refuse to put her in that kind of jeopardy." Sly quickly retorted.

"Sly, shut up, I'll be fine I can take care of myself around Rajan." Star informed.

"Hmpt." Sly grunted before walking out the door into the rain.

"Be safe star, Sly has a reason to be concerned." Bentley whispered before patting her back and she walked out the door to see Sly waiting for her.

"Star you need to be careful, any small fuck up will let Rajan know it is you." Sly hesitated reaching his hand across and caresses Stars cheek.

"I promise you I'll be fine, I deal with him before, I'll be back in no time." Star promised before placing a kiss on his lips. Her hair blow around in the wind making her shudder. In her Outfit she didn't need to run around but simply approach a guard and ask to lead to Rajan.

"Goodbye my little Star." Sly spoke before taking his cane and lifting up Star's face, seeing her bright green eyes and straighten hair then dashing off to destroy the satellite.

As Star walked around she bumped into a few rhinos who were talking.

"Hello, may I ask for some assists?" Star asked flakily.

"Hey there sweet thang, what's a girl like you out in deep woods all alone?" One railed off as the others made comments.

"I'm Rajan's best dancer and I was called for so talk me there now." Star demanded getting frustrated.

"Damn girl, calm down I'll take you there now. Damn bitch needs a pimp." He muttered as his voice got quieter from each word.

As they lead her down the broken palace to a door that opened up to a large room filled with red fabric everywhere along with golden statues. A large desk stood on one side of the room along with a large chair. Sitting in the chair was Rajan with a staff that had half of the clockwerk heart on it. The heart beat echoed off the walls, so loud that Star could feel the vibrations of it. The Guards then shut the door on Star making Rajan turn his head.

"Step forward and show yourself." He demanded banging his staff on the ground.

Star slowly moved to the center of the room inch by inch, her high heels clicked as they hit the ground. Her veil around her mouth swayed in the still air and her beads jingled. She turned to face Rajan, his smile stretched out as far as it could on his face, grinning like a mad man.

"Ah, so we have found you my lovely." Rajan spoke.

"Sir, it was not like I would hide away from you." Star said gasping.

"Then come here and prove it." He growled snarling his teeth.

"A nasty animal you are." Star replied taking off her shoes slowly. Inside her shoe she hid the bug to plant in his room she removed it and stuck it in her fur.

_I just have to get to his desk and out it underneath and leave ASAP_. Star thought to herself.

"Don't keep me waiting Mrs. Blue, you do not want to be taken to the _other room_." Rajan hissed.

"No sir, I'm just taking off my shoes so I can have more fun!" Star exclaimed happily.

_Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me._ Star thought then smiled another fake smile.

"It's always fun with nothing on." Rajan pointed his sharp claw to her outfit.

"This will be all yours….. Soon my impatient tiger." Star purred approaching his desk.

She climbed on it and crawled towards him. Falling into her plan Rajan pulled her in his lap and caressed her body before nibbling and violently biting on her neck and other exposed parts. She threw her head back lifting her arms as she did this. As she extended her arms she reached under his desk and put the bug under there. Making sure it was activated. She looked back at Rajan who was getting lower and lower with his biting.

"Rajan before we do anything else, look at me." Star said pulling a little gadget from her pants.

"What is it my darl-"He was suddenly cut from a sleep gas sprayed in his eyes, mouth and nose inhaling all of it.

"Don't you dare call me darling you cunt." Star snarled seeing him flop on to the ground. She then spit on him, leaving the tiger to be asleep for hours losing the memory of that happening.

"I'm not your little sex slave Rajan. I'm the wolf who came back to destroy you." Star declared before walking out of his office.

Sly climbed from tree top to tree top to collect all the spices he needed to have the elephant go mad. As he planted the spices in the food he waited to watch the entertainment. Three….. Two… One… and there goes the satellite! Disappeared into thin air, as Sly proudly looked at the destruction he has done he quickly went back to the safe house.

As he opened the door he saw Star sitting on the floor leaning against the cold wet wall still in her Belly dancer outfit. Sly approached her and sat right next to her. Waiting for one of them to talk.

"Sly…. Can I throw out this outfit yet? I-I don't want to use it anymore." Star choked on her words.

"Not yet Star, we will need it again for a later mission." Sly replied taking off his hat.

"I suspect it didn't go well?" Sly continued.

"I tried my hardest for him not to suspect it was me, and it worked. But he kept at it touching me. God I want to blow his brains out." Star laughed feeling a trail of tears racing down her cheeks.

"We all got to be strong Star, got to face your past." Sly babbled throwing his arm around Star.

"That's what they all say! I don't want to! The past is in the past for a reason! It should stay that way!" Star cried, feeling weak. Her Half grey and half black fur was becoming soaked by her tears.

"I promise you when this is all over, I mean all of it, clockwerk is gone, Rajan is gone, Carmelita is gone, everything, we will run away for a while." Sly Comforted as Star leaned on his chest.

"I totally forgot about Carmelita. Thought the bitch was dead." Star admitted.

"She not a 'Bitch' Star." Sly snapped making Star turn around to face him.

"And why would you care about me calling that **police officer** a bitch." Star asked suspiciously.

"Um…. Err….." Sly stuttered then ran out the door, leaving Star shocked.

Star stumbled to her feet, wanting to go after him, but something in her told her it was hopeless.

"Wh-what, n-no Sly wouldn't, would he?" Star stumbled over her words as thoughts came to her head. Flash back after flash back.

"_Carmelita Fox we meet once again, I would love to stop and catch up but I have business to take care of." Star spoke sarcastically._

"_And I have a job to do and that is to take you to jail you crook." she warned approaching closer._

"_Got to go my little police officer but I say you should just go find Sly Cooper, you know the one you fell in love with." She laughed as Carmelita got red with anger and embarrassment._

"_W-What, how did you k-know?" The fox was token fully surprised._

"_You just told me, now that's our little secret. We all know it's never going to happen. A police officer and the number one crook in the world in a relationship without anyone knowing? That's cute. Now run along. I have REAL work to finish." _(Chapter 1)

"_STOP THIEF." The orange fox shouted from the top of her lungs._

"_I can't be a thief if I hadn't stolen anything." Star staled Carmelita see that she was right at her destination._

"_Oh please, 'Green Wolf' then who robbed the night club." Carmelita then put her hand on her hip while emphasizing 'Green Wolf'._

"_Your precious Sly Cooper, I'm just here to help this master thief, ya know? Thief's Honors." She smirked rising her right hand. _(Chapter 2)

Star stood in the room with disbelief. Her knees became weak and shaky before falling to the ground. Bentley suddenly walked into the room running towards Star.

"Star are you alright?! You look pale!" Bentley exclaimed by her side.

"Carmelita and-and Sly, what..?" Star hesitated watching as her hands shook violently.

"Damn it Sly what have you done now?! Bentley hissed.

Star was on the ground shaking covering her head with her hands when suddenly she felt every nerve and musicale in her body shut down, one by one. Left leg, right leg, left arm, right arm, hands, feet. Then suddenly her head. Forcing her body to flop on the ground just like it did to Rajan.

_ Heller guys. Sorry if this is a bad chapter! It is 12:27 am where I live and I have church in the morning._. I felt like I made Star have so many mood swings in this xD from sexual to mad to sad to mad again to shocked to sad then plop, she down. Sorry about that! Writers Block is fucking killing me inside and out. During a soccer game I stand there like 'What the fuck will I be writing about for Sly and Star?' THIS SHIT IS LIKE RATED M. But I trust you guys (; QUSTIONS TO PONDER ABOUT:_

_What has happened between Sly and Carmelita?_

_What made Star Black out?_

_Who does Sly Love?_

_Will Rajan find out that 'Mrs. Blue' is Star?_

_What is the next meal Murray will eat?_

_Will Star run away back to Paris?_

_UNTILL NEXT TIME._

_Love you my Lovely's_

_-Emily_


	12. The Dream

Chapter 12

The Dream

As Star laid in bed she fell in and out of consciousness. Bentley was sitting by her bed taking notes of everything she says, does, and strange movements. Sly was still nowhere in sight and Murray was upset with what happened to Star. Silence filled the safe house that use to be filled with laughter, happiness, joy and family. Who knew one little slip up would ruin everything? Slowly Star's eyes started to open. She turned her head and looked at Bentley.

"Bentley, what's going on with me?" She groaned sitting up.

"I would like to know that too Star." Bentley spoke walking over to the bed.

"Oww, my head, I can't think straight." Star complained holding her head with her hands.

"Well, it's not poison."

"W-what?" Star asked confused.

"Poison messes with your body not your head, poison affects your body in different ways killing nerves and make you ill, but whatever is in you is there to mess with your head, _control_ your head." Bentley informed pointing to Star's head.

Star looked at Bentley frowning her eyebrows. How come it took this long for this to come in affect? Who shot her with it? Will she get better? Will this kill her? So many questions ran through Stars brain causing the pounding to get worst.

"To make matters worse Sly ran off without a trace, and we can't identify what is injected in you." Bentley sighed.

"Did you try tracing his binucome?" Star asked.

"Checked and gone. Turned it off. But he hadn't gone far. He's still in the area." Bentley railed off.

Star threw the covers off of her and let her feet hit the ground. Leaning on the bed for support before standing straight.

"I'm going to go find him." Star muttered putting on her boots.

"Why?" Bentley questioned looking her straight in her eyes.

"To save his dumbass from getting killed." Star shouted walking out the door and drawing her sword.

As Star looked outside at the view from the safe house see spotted a pink and blue figure by each other. Star squinted her eyes to make out the figure even more to spot a thin pink and purple tail with a bushy grey and black tail. The figures stayed still for a while before running off with each other.

"What is going on?" Star asked her self before bolting off.

As Star ran after the two figures she knew what to expect. Sly and Neyla. But why, she didn't know. She stalked from a distance. Watching as Sly imitated every move she made. Attacking guards on the way before stopping in front of a large rock. Star got close and heard the conversation.

"This is it. And remember if push comes to shove I never showed you this door… and…" Neyla began.

"And…?" Sly questioned back.

"And we're on for that date in Bollywood." Neyla answered before disappearing.

As Star heard this she didn't know what to feel. Anger, hatred, betrayed, lonely, unwanted. When Neyla disappeared Star jumped down from where she was and appeared before Sly. He then turned around with shock on his face.

"St-tar?! What are you doing here?!" Sly yelled.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking that to you! You left me at the safe house then I blacked out! You're lucky Bentley was there to take care of me!" Star shouted back feeling the anger run though her.

"Setting up a date with Neyla, being in love with Carmelita, and kissing me in the rain. You are a true lady's man Sly. Too bad you just lost one of them." Star continued holding up her weapon.

"Star I can explain!" Sly said quickly.

"No, you can't Sly. I thought we had something." Star's bottom lip started to tremble.

"Star I can make it up." Sly exclaimed.

"Prove it you fucking sick raccoon!" Star cried launching herself at sly with her sword.

As Sly used his cane to dodge her attack. Back and forth they fought. Sly mostly dodging refusing to fight.

"What is it you bastard? Can't fight back?" Star growled breaking her sword and turning it into a dagger. Star went forward pushing sly back with every thrust of her sword. Sly keep using his cane to doge the swings. When finally Star pinned Sly on the ground. As Star sat on Slys stomach with her sword to his throat. Tears rolled down of Stars face and onto his shirt.

"I-I Trusted you." Star choked on her words.

"I g-gave you my heart." Star continued.

"And you crushed i-it."

"Star this is all just a big mistake." Sly spoke before Star moved the knife closer to his throat.

"I know. Me coming here to help you. Instead I fell for you." She cried.

"This was all just part of you plan wasn't it?"

"WASENT IT?!" Star shouted.

"How would you feel if I just went to Rajan and told him everything? Every last detail." Star leaned in and whispered.

"Just remember, I would love to watch your blood spill out of your lifeless body."

"Then why did you not do it?" Sly questioned throwing Star off.

"What's stopping you? It's the memory's, in Pairs, at the ballroom, escaping out of the balcony, the kiss under the rain." Sly confuted.

Star then dropped the sword and sat up on Sly's chest. He leaned on his elbows to look at Star. Star then leaned in so there lips touched each other. Deeper and deeper the kiss was. Tracing each other's lips before Star broke the kiss.

"Goodbye Sly Cooper." Star said leaning forward to planting a kiss on his forehead.

All that came out of Sly's mouth was a grunt. Star leaned back and smiled.

"You thought I fell into your trap, well look at yourself now." Star smiled as Sly realized that Star had just stabbed him in his chest and blood was leaving quickly. Sly's eyes widen before his head fell back and his eyes turned from bright brown to grey. His soul had left his body.

"Nobody can defeat the 'Green Wolf' in the game called 'Life'." Star laughed evilly.

"SLY!" Star screamed as her head flew off her pillow. Star looked around and saw her in her room with Bentley sleeping on a chair. Star's body was sweating from the dream.

"It was all a dream." Star told herself as her body started to shake.

Star got up and walked around the safe house peeking into the other room to see Murray asleep and Sly's bed empty. She sighed and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with her hands around her neck. Why would she dream of her killing Sly? Her head started to pound more and more.

"Well at least part of my dream was right, it was no poison." Star talked to herself then suddenly her head started to ring making her fly off the chair and onto the floor. Her head was ringing loudly when it suddenly settled.

Star got up and looked around again. Feeling paranoid, she went back to her room.

"Should I go find sly?" Star spoke out loud.

"No, you will stay here."

The voice came from Bentley who stretched and took out a pen and a note pad.

"Bentley I had a really weird dream, I went after sly and-and he asked Neyla on a date, then I got mad- and I killed him." Star blurted out while pacing back and forth in the room.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and sit down." Bentley commanded as Star sat on her bed.

"Have you ever had dreams like this before?" Bentley asked interviewing her.

"No, never." Bentley then wrote it down on his note pad.

"Do you hate Neyla?"

"No, she was my one and only friend."

"How's your head?"

"It feels like someone is taking a hammer and banging on it until I get brain damage." Star replied before Bentley put his note pad away.

"I will have to keep a close eye on you, whatever is in you is not trying to kill you, but to control you. Sly is out on a Mission right now and I'm not sure if I should let you go out." Bentley informed.

"I'm fine! Just give me a pill and I'll be as good as new!" Star laughed making Bentley smile.

"Well we will talk more in the morning, but for now get some rest. I'll be sleeping in your room for the next few days just in case." Bentley claimed.

"Ok, Good Night Bentley."

"Goodnight Star."

_ MAHMAHAMAHAMHAMAHAMAHAMMAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THE DREAM? A __**KILLER**__ DREAM I SHOULD SAY?! *bu dom tss* So I had many different Ideas for this chapter that it was so hard to decide! I would tell you them but then people would be like _

"_Well why you not do the other one!"_

"_BECAUSE I DIDENT FUCKING WANT TO." ._._

_Well any ways I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh and I might be skipping a few missions….. So don't kill me if I do. If I did every mission I would be on like chapter 23 right now! But I'll do my best! Thank you once again for reading!_

_UNTILL NEXT TIME….._

_Love you my Lovely's_

_-Emily_


	13. The Fight, the fall, and The Jail Cell

Chapter 13

The Fight, the fall, and The Jail Cell

As the sun rises in India Star groans loudly, opening one eye to inspect whats around her room. Bentley was typing away as usual on his computer.

"Good Morning Star, today we get the other half of the clockwerk heart and leave this country." Bentley informed.

"W-what? Since when did we even get the first half?!" Star asked still half asleep.

"Wow, now you're forgetting things? Not a good sign. Well Sly snuck in the spice factory and stole the first half. Neyla met up with us and helped, and I stole the blueprints with you." Bentley recalled shutting his laptop.

Star grew a confused face trying to remember everything but nothing came to her mind. She then swung her legs to the side of her bed and hopped off looking in the mirror in front of her. She examined herself checking if anything physical about her changed.

"Nothing," She frowned her eyebrows still looking at the mirror.

There then was a sudden knock on her door. Slowly opening and Sly walked in.

"Bentley you ready? Sly walked to stand next to him.

"I am precisely positive that we shall accomplish this mission," Bentley had said smartly.

"Um, sure." Sly nodded at Bentley.

As the both of them began to walk out the room Sly turned around and looked at star who was staring right back at him.

"Star a-about what happened," He stuttered lifting his hand to fix his hat.

"Leave, I having nothing to say to you, come back when you have an apology or an explanation." Star insulted with her eyes staring hard at him, as if she is trying to look past him.

As Sly heard these words his ears then pointed down. He walked out the room without a word closing the door behind him. Star looked back into the mirror seeing that in the corner of her eyes a tear drop was rolling down her face.

Sly, Bentley and Murray discussed operation 'Wet Tiger' making sure they had everything ready.

"Cherry bomb 500 is ready all we need is Sly to bring it to the dam so that the water will flood out Rajan." Bentley brought forth and placed the blue prints across the table.

"Then I snatch the other half and bam were gone." Sly assumed leaning back on his chair.

"Exactly, Sly Star will be your back up and Murray your with me, let's get going guys." Bentely wrapped up and got his things ready. Sly walked to Stars room slowly opening the door to see what she was doing.

"Star, you ready?" He open the door fully to see star changing her clothes.

"Sly have you ever heard of knocking." Star barked turning around while putting on her shirt.

"Hey at least-"Sly was cut off by Star.

"Don't say your smartass comment Sly, let's go."

Star walked out the door leaving Sly speechless.

As Sly and Star were out on the field they searched for the Cherry bomb 500, when they finally found it they stopped to look around. Sly hopped into the barrel and started to walk as Star followed behind defeating any guard that comes close. They soon then reached the damn and sly hopped out.

"Run." Was the words that Sly said as he ran out of the barrel.

Second's later water flooded the whole area, killing anyone who was at the lower level. Water rushed out of the damn faster and faster only the center of the area was not flooded since it was the highest ground. Bodies flouted around in the soon-to-be lake. Gasping for the breath Sly and Star escaped death from drowning. Rajan rushed out of his palace and stood on the peak of the roof.

"Black clouds and thunder bolts! My spice temple… Ruined! I will no longer hide while you villains destroy my hard won empire. This place is mine… here I am king! Come face me cooper. With Clockwerk's black heart I will show you true power! You are nothing. Come, face the mighty Rajan, lord of these hills." Rajan screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Shut up you perverted tiger." Star shouted from her place. Rajan turned his head to see Star in all green and her eyes glowing so he could see them.

"What is this?! The green wolf is back?! This is impossible! Working with Sly Cooper too!" The raged tiger boomed.

"Boy, when we try to tick someone off we really do the job." Sly exclaimed.

Suddenly Neyla had appeared as if she teleported.

"Yes… you do seem to have quite a talent for it."

Star then cocked a smile walking over to Neyla and throwing her arm around her neck.

"Officer Neyla? Who knew that you would come here?" Star chuckled as Neyla smiled.

"Of course, why would I miss this show?" Neyla then shoved Star and punched her in the arm.

Sly suddenly spoke up.

"Constable Neyla, slumming it with the thieves again?" Asked Sly.

"That man is an illegal spice trader… he should be brought to justice." Neyla played her role as a cop.

"Or to his grave for that matter." Star mumbled under her breath.

"Well if he dead before I put cuffs on him then it's not any ones fault since I didn't see anything…" Nelya baited smiling.

Star laughed at her best friend who just gave her permission to kill someone.

"All I'm after is the clockwerk part… you help me take him down and the bust is yours." Sly made an agreement with Neyla before jumping on the poles to get the clockwerk part.

As the two of them went after Rajan, Murray had come and stood by Star.

"Still mad at Sly?" He asked

"If I was in a room with Rajan, Sly and Dimitri with a gun that had two bullets in it, I would shoot sly… twice." Star grumbled.

"I take that as a yes." Murray laughed

As sly and Neyla dodged thunder bolts from Rajan they soon got to him.

"NEYLA NOW!"

"Sorry."

"What are you doing?" was the last words that Sly had said before being struck with a thunder bolt. Flying in the air to the large pool with a little bit of water still in it. With a large splash as he hit the ground.

"WHa?... Sly! I'm coming buddy!" Murray exclaimed jumping down to save him.

"SLY!" Star screamed jumping down too and pulling out her weapon.

As they got to the bottom an electric fence was activated and Rajan was in the middle of the pool.

"This is it? This is the cooper gang I've heard so much about and feared these long hours?"  
"The 'Murray' will renew your fear!" Murray spoke getting ready to fight.

"Who's 'The Murray'? All I see is a fat pathetic weakling." Rajan insulted.

"You better watch it Rajan." Star said as she circled him.

"I might be big and not as smart as the other guys… but one thing that I'm not… is WEAK!" Murray shouted as he charged at Rajan.

Murray and Rajan battled Star tried to get through the electric fence. There was no way for her to get to sly without electrocuting the hell out of herself. Suddenly Murray grabbed Star and hopped on a lily pad. As the water around them was charged with electricity. Sparks flew in the air from the water. As the electricity had disappeared and Murray put Star back down she ran over to sly, but the electric fence was still in the way.

"Sly listen to me, you're going to be alright, and I'll be by your side soon, just give me a few minutes." Star assured him.

Suddenly Rajan appeared behind Star.

"The symbols on the palace, they were right." Rajan hissed grabbing Star's shoulder.

"LET GO OF HER." Murray Screamed ramming Rajan into the fence.

As Star fell back into the water see then walked up to the fence.

"Got to feel pain some times in life." Star whispered before running though the electric barrier. She screamed as the electricity ran though her body sending shocks everywhere when she was finally by Sly's side.

As she saw that Murray was about to finish Rajan off she smiled to herself. She grabbed Sly's hand and held it.

"Sly you ok?"

Sly then groaned before whispering, "In perfect shape Star, it's not like I was electrocuted and thrown off a building."

"Shut up I went through the same you bastard." Star coughed.

Sly and Star then sat up leaning against the wall and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you're still mad?" Sly questioned.

"I am but that doesn't mean I stop caring for you." Star replied inhaling his scent from his fur.

"Are you sure?" Sly asked chuckling.

"Not really but I know one thing."

"And what would that be?" Sly asked.

"I fucking hate the way I love you." Star whispered in his ear before getting up as the fence went down.

"Victory belongs to 'The Murray'!" Murray exclaimed with his fists in the air.

"Good job Murray let's find a way out of here now!" Star declared looking up then seeing Neyla.

"Oh Happy day!" Neyla babbled.

"Neyla you bitch! You set us up!" Star hissed through her teeth.

"There they are Contessa, just as I promised. The Cooper gang, the Green Wolf, and Rajan all incapacitate." Neyla showed the long legged spider.

"I will skin you alive and use you as a fucking rug Neyla." Star screamed as she pulled out her weapons.

"Excellent police work Constable Neyla. Carmelita's never been able to catch the cooper gang or The Green Wolf, yet you capture them in just a few short weeks." Contessa explained.

As the three rambled off and Neyla lied saying that Carmelita had been working with the Cooper Gang. Star became more and more frustrated hearing every word leaving there mouths. As Carmelita was being arrested and guards came down to arrest them, they went for Sly who was too injured to fight any more.

"Try to get me I **dare** you." Star threated the crow guards.

As more and more guards came to get Star she reacted by murder. Killing the birds with her sword and throwing her ninja stars at their wings. One by one they fell when Neyla suddenly appeared behind her and tied her up. The guards then pulled her up on her feet and dragged her away from Murray and Sly. As she watch them carry away Sly who open his eyes to see Star crying.

"SLYYYY! SLYYYYY!" Star screamed but the screamed faded as they were all placed into separate police vans that were heavily guarded.

As Bentley watched from a distance seeing his team put into cuffs and taken away.

"I can't believe it… that double crossing, cockney… LIAR!" Bentley had screamed into the air as the vans speed off.

_Hello guys! Long time no chapter right? Wrong. It was like 2 weeks xD Sorry for not posting but May will be one hell of a month . But I will try my hardest! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because its 12:43 AM. I AM SO FUCKING TIRED. But I would do anything for you guys \^-^/ Slave for life! I talk to Sephiroth 200 about different things for my story and my schedule. A true friend right there! Always by my side! But I'm going to an Anime Convection on the 16, 17, and 18! Anime Central see yeah there guys. I will try to post another chapter this week, I can't wait for the next chapter! Since in the game all we knew was what Bentley was doing, but this time it will be what is happening in the jail cell! I'll try my best not to let you guys down!_

_Thank you so much for reading this week! Please leave a review it would mean the world to me! UNTILL NEXT TIME. _

_Love you my loveys,_

_-Emily_


	14. The Jail Cell

Chapter 14

The Jail Cell

The Van drove for hours. No windows, no way to tell time, just the bumps that they hit on the road helped Star indicate what prison they will be sending them too. In the van Neyla had dove alone with Star as someone up front was driving. Silence took over as Star stared at Neyla. Her eyes not moving at all, just straight as her best friend who betray her.

"Heh, never thought that I would arrest my best friend." Neyla snickered.

"Shut it you disgraceful whore." Star hissed though her teeth.

"Calling me a whore? Says the one chained up to the wall." Neyla laughed hysterically.

Star then lunged her self at Neyla when the chains around her hands and feet stopped her.

"Watch it, I may be chained but when I get out of here you better start digging your grave cause that's where I'm going to send you." She vouched.

As the chains send her back sitting down she waited till the van stopped.

"Contessa's Prison? You got to be kidding me. Why are you taking me to a day care?" She snorted as the van started to move again.

"We'll see how much of a day care this is." Neyla muttered.

As the Van stopped again, the doors open and Neyla pushed Star out. Seeing the other vans with Sly and Murray come out. Star looked at them with anger in her eyes. Her own friends, her own family, taken away from each other. The large prison gates closed then a blue crow locked it. As Neyla doubled cuffed her they walked by Sly and Murray.

"Star, don't worry I'll find you, we will see each other again." Sly whispered as they walked by each other.

Suddenly Star stopped in her tracks as so did Sly.

"Please be safe, don't let the prisoners get to you Sly." She replied back as they guards ran towards them.

Their lips inches apart when Neyla kicked Star making her fall to the ground. Sly being dragged away to the male cells. As Star lied on the ground in pain, Neyla grabbed a chunk of hair and pulled her up.

"Face it, your nothing without your precious Sly."

"And you can't do shit without me." Star replied back before being thrown to guards.

"Take care of the street rat." Neyla waved before walking away.

"Ill show you a damn street rat." Star smiled before being taken away.

Bentley adventured for days, gathering information and learning how to drive a stick shift before finding out the location of the rest of the gang. They were in the town of Prague, the worst of them all. Guarded by wolfs, crows, and worst of all, The Contessa. Bentley scurried to the car and drove( At least tried.) away.

Setting up his very own safe house in a rundown house with boarded up windows. Bentley soon realized how lonely it was with out his friends. Instead of laughter, sounds of eating, playful yelling, Sly and Star playing around, and talking silence had filled the room.

"What are you doing Bentley? Sulking around like you cant do anything? Come up with a plan to get your friends out of prison! If I don't bust them out soon then they will be working a 9 to 5 job selling shoes, and I will be lost of 2 best friends." Bentley hesitated before pulling out some blue prints and a pencil.

"Prisoner 696 Star Manson, charged with 27 counts of homicide, 97 counts of robbery's, and working with Sly Cooper." The crow announced to the Contessa.

As Star was forced on to her knees and every part of her was chained. The Contessa eyed her with every little movement she made.

"Green Wolf huh? What a pathetic name. I shall punish you to a hypnosis therapy with me and life in prison. Working with Sly Cooper is a sin against nature." She verbalized.

"Out of every prison I have been to this one has to be at the bottom, I mean hypnosis? Really Contestant ? I rather get tortured." Star began before getting hit.

"Oh really? Bring in Cooper."

As the large doors swung open Sly walked in who was chained head to toe along with a muzzle around his mouth.

"Sly Cooper with countless amounts of robbery's to banks, museums, mansions, clubs and many more, I sentence you life in prison and to the **hole**." Contessa then laughed as Stars eyes widen.

"No, you cant do that." Star stuttered as she stared at Sly.

As the Contessa's laughter filled the room and Sly's chained rattled Star felt helpless, what could she do to prevent this?

"Take them away." Contessa's voice faded as she left the room. Star being dragged to her cell block and Sly marching to the hole.

After what seemed like forever of walking Star finally got pushed into her cell. A bunk bed in the corner, a sink along with a toilet and a bared up window. The loud sound of the door closing behind her. As her bright green eyes examine the room she saw a black tail sway at the top bunk. The black tail had piercings on it that jiggled with every move

"Green Wolf huh?" The screechy voice sounded.

The black figured then sat up reviling herself.

"Parker the panther." Star smiled seeing her old friend.

The black panther creep up a smile. Her hair was short, purple and in a ponytail that made her black fur stick out. Her bands were long and parted into two parts on either side of her face making her purple eyes stand out. Ears pierced with ear rings of many different shapes and sizes. Her baggy sleeveless light gray shirt was ripped down the sides revealing her sports bra and purple capris with many pockets.

"Got caught again eh?" Parker asked jumping down from the bunk to give Star a proper hello.

"It's not like they ever let me go in the last prison," Star joked hand shaking her prison friend.

"What is it this time?" She questioned jumping back on her bed.

"Nothing really, 27 counts of homicide, 97 counts of robbery's and working with sly cooper." Star sighed plopping next to Parker.

"YOUR SLEEPING WITH COOPER?!" Parker exclaimed with widen eyes as Star giggled.

"No you idiot its called a partner." Star explained trying to get _that _thought out of her head.

The two animals talked away with each other about things that happen inside the cell and outside. But still Star was concern with the fact that Sly will be in the hole. There's no way that he's not going to crack, no matter how tough he thinks he is.

"Ay Star, how many prisons were you in and how many did you break out of?" She asked as the door opened up.

"5 and 6." Star answered her as they walked down to a large room where there were tables along with exercising equipment.

Star stood in the corner watching the other inmates walk out of there cell. She studied they to see if she knew anyone of them. Their story's were awful slaughters and many more but who was she to talk? Thinking more and more about Sly made her jumpy, not knowing how he is or if he's still sane. Murray was at Cell block D where the males would be kept, Sly was locked in a tiny box waiting for his sanity to leave him, then there was Bentley. There last hope on leaving the hell hole they were place in.

Bentley was running and hiding around the city hoping to find any clues on where they had locked up his friends. Walking around when suddenly spotting the Contessa climbing the large brick wall of the prison. Pulling out his binucomes to get a closer look.

"A-ha! The Contessa is out making her rounds. Wait a second... the feathers on my sleep darts vibrate nears sounds. If I maintain my position on top of this parabolic dish I should be able to hear that frequency at a distance. This is great! If I tag the Contessa with my darts I'll be able to listen in on whatever she says... I might even learn where she's locked up Sly, Murray and Star!" Bentley analyzed as he started to trail the Contessa and listen in on the comments that she makes to herself. Comment after comment Bentley finally heard the things he needed to hear.

"That blasted Cooper gang. The fat one... what's his name? Murray, yes, Murray, he'll be the first to break. I should spend a few sessions probing that feeble mind, I can only imagine the wealth that gang accumulated over the years." The Contessa spoke to herself while doing hand movements.

" I didn't know the cooper gang had four members. The Green Wolf, what a ridiculous name for a criminal like her! She could have worked with me! Her strength, mental ability, and how she speaks. What a shame to put her behind bars. It will be interesting to hypnotize her and hear what she has been doing with Cooper. Good thing I had Neyla inject her with the mind control liquid, oh what a joy this will be!" She continued then chuckled.

"That Sly Cooper... such a complex and rebellious mind. A month or two in "the hole" should break his spirit. Let him squat there... week after week... he's seen that the guards along the wall all have motion detectors... there is no escape. Slowly the reality of his captivity will set in... and I'll get to work on his mind." She claimed before going back to work.

"Inconceivable! She's no health care professional. Why, that's the most heinous crime I've ever heard of! Putting inmates into hypnosis so they'll tell where they've stashed their loot. It dishonors both law enforcement and thieves at the same time! I should get to work and figure out a way to break Sly out of 'the hole'." Bentley assured before running back to the safe house.

"Yo Green Wolf, you up for some cards?" A white rabbit asked slapping Star's back.

"Not now white rabbit from Alice in wonderland." Star joked as her friends white long ears twitched.

As all the inmates where playing cards or exercising Star snuck around looking to see where the guards would stand. As Star analyzed the area watching the guards patrolled. Star casually walked over to Parker's table and sat next to her.

"Parker you have been here long enough to know the area right?" Star whispered so no one would hear her.

"of course inside and out." Parker replied chewing on a toothpick and throwing a candy bar in the pile of things in the center of the table. (Ain't she a bad-ass xD)

"Which way is it to the male blocks? Cell block-D to be exact." She demanded.

Parker then looked at Star then shifted her toothpick to the other side of her mouth.

"To get to the male blocks you would have to get around the guards by where they brought you in and keep going straight until you would turn-" Parker was cut off when a lion spoke up.

"I know a short cut. I sneak there all the time to see my boyfriend. You need to see a boyfriend or something?" She asked as she ran her paw like hands through her spike orange hair.

"Nah her boy is in the hole." Parker spoke up and they all gasped.

"Parker shut it, he is not my boyfriend, please I need to speak with a friend that is locked up in cell block D." Star pleaded as the lion stood up.

"Come on I'll take you there but you will go there and come back on your own. By the way the name is Liona." (Its pronounced like Fiona but take out the 'F' and change it to a 'L' xDD) She began and lead Star away.

Liona fur was a tan color with a bright orange hair on top of her head. Her hair was spiky and had two long strands of hair on the sides of her head extending out past her waist. She wore a black tight dress that went to mid thigh and exposed her back showing tattoos. Also wearing knee high heels with her tail swaying away with the fur at the end.

She lead her to wall but suddenly moved the fabric in front it reveling a large hole.

"You will need to keep going straight and then take a left. Then follow the sounds of men talking." Lionea explained as her lion like eyes stared at Star.

"What if I turn right?" Star asked.

"The that will take you outside to the hole. If you decide to go there you need to be careful because of the motion detectors. But you need to be back in 30 minutes or less. That's when we are forced back in our rooms and with one missing they will go crazy." Lionea spoke again before walking off.

"Lionea, thank you, I hope we can hang out." Star thanked and smiled.

"Be safe." Lionea smiled and covered the large hole after Star walked in.

_ Hello guys long time no see! Sorry about not posting lately but you know, school, out of town and sports! I have 3 more days of school then summer which means MOREEE CHAPTERRS. But I hope you enjoyed this one because I did! I love creating new characters for the jail! I will be making more but I need some help from you guys! If you could just comment a animal you like that would be great! I will use maybe 3 more and I will give you credit for the animal! We will learn more about the white rabbit soon! Thank you so much for reading! And Please do notice I am not perfect. I will get things wrong in this story, so please do not kill me about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do check out_ _Sephiroth200 and his Sly Cooper Story!_


End file.
